Bakugan New Vestroia Alternate
by GhostHaloRWBY
Summary: what if Mira busted hydranoid out when she found out the truth about the bakugan and what if drago brought alice with him and dan. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Bakugan New Vestroia part 1

New vestroia: "Invasion of the vestals"

I do not own Bakugan

Dan: "I still can believe we said goodbye to our bakugan. But after battling with us to save earth, drago still had to unite the bakugan splintered home world and the only way to do that was to become the new core of New Vestroia himself. With six realms reunited our friends could finally return home to world of the Bakugan."

 _Dan:"Our bakugan buddies were enjoying peace on New Vestroia for the first time in centuries. But I guess all good things have come to an end."_

* * *

 **NEW VESTROIA**

Bakugan were living peacefully until one day. An alien ship appeared over the sky planted city on the planet and activating a energy beam turn all the bakugan back in to ball form. Then some small shipped roamed around pulling up the bakugan.

New Vestroia later

Spectra: "Give up Baron."

Baron: "As if"

A rock exploded by a big bakugan named Helios, Barons bakugan Nemus raise

Baron: "Ability Activate: Pyra Might- Skid Roa!"

Nemus raised his staff and created a yellow pyramid shield.

Spectra: "Take them Helios, Ability Activate, Burst Core."

Helios went through the pyramid and fired a blast of fire at Nemus knocking him down

Baron: Nemus!

 **AUTHOR NOTE: I HAVE DECIDED TO CHANGE MY TYPING STYLE ABOVE BECAUSE IT SEEM DIFFUCLT TO DO FOR ME.**

A white and yellow Bakugan named Tigerra popped open in front o f baron and said "focus Baron, we have a battle to win!" Baron nodded and said "Your right." Baron grabbed Tigerra and threw her. "Bakugan brawl!" Tigerra went from ball form to her natural form. "Now you must answer to Tigerra" she said.

Then Helios said "So you are the second to last of the new fighting Bakugan"

Then Tigerra repied "I may be the second to last, but Drago and Wavern sacrificed too much for this world, to let you take it without a fight; right Baron?" Tigerra then growled

Baron then put a ability card in his gauntlet and said "Ability Activate" Then a yellow blade came out of each of Tigerra's forehands. "Velocity Fang" Tigerra said the name of her ability. She then tried to slice Helios but didn't make a scratch. "That tickles" Helios said standing un harmed

"What, you're still standing." Tigerra said confused

"As long as the Burst core is active all your abilities are useless Tigerra." Spectra answered

Helios grabbed her at the throat and said "Say goodbye to the second to last of bakugan six"

"Baron do something!"Nemus yelled. Baron nodded and said 'Ability Activate."

"No one can hide from the light of my shining fore" Nemus fire a yellow blast at Helios's back but it did nothing. "Don't you get it, Helios and I are" Spectra said "Invincible" Helios continued his partner's sentence and threw Tigerra aside then put his attention to Nemus. Then Spectra said calmly "Ability Activate" Then Helios said "General Quasar" Heliso fire a blast at Nemus. Nemus Move! But Tigerra ran up to Nemus Knocked in out of the way of the blast and took the hit. I'm sorry Drago, I failed you" TIgerra cried. Baron was on the ground and cried "I lost"

"mm-hmm and now I'll take your bakugan" Spectra said. Helios grabbed Tigerra's foot and walked away dragging her unconscious.

* * *

 **Somewhere in New Vestroia's Perfect Core**

"Tigerra too, is this too be my fate!? I ask you ancestors am I doom to watch my friends fall, defending the world I sacrifice everything to protect!? ANSWER ME! "Drago yelled in frustration. Then the six Ancient Warriors of Vestroia. Apollonir, Clayf, Lars Lion, Exedra, Frosch and Oberus. "We hear you Drago and we have come." Apollonir said. "We are with you in the core" Oberus said.

"The Ancient Warrior of Vestroia, so there is hope" Drago said relief

"There is always hope, each of us have sacrificed much to save our world" Lars Lion said

"Just as you have sacrificed o-courageous Drago" Exedra added

"But now New Vestroia faces a danger unlike any other" Oberus said

" Hydranoid is still fighting for New Vestroia, but we fear him getting captured" Clayf said

"And so in this time of need we ask you to sacrifice once again young dragonoid you and hydranoid are the only ones who can save our world now" Apollonir said

"But what can I do? I'm not a dragonoid anymore, I'm the Perfect core that balances and binds the world, if I leave New vestroia would separate and that would mean the end of everything" Drago noted

There is a way, if we combined our powers you can separate from the core and regenerate your body." Frosch stated, and then Drago asked "But what of New Vestroia."

"You must leave enough energy behind to sustain the core drago, but it can be done" Exedra reassured

"Then we must do it right away" Drago said

"Agreed, but you must accept the consequences" Lars lion said

Once you are separated from the you will not be as powerful as you once were and you not look the same" Frosch told Drago But Drago didn't care "None of that matters, I give anything to save our world, help me ancient warriors, help me save New Vestroia." "very well Drago" said the six warriors.

The Six warriors raised their hands and zapped the core "AAAAAA I FEEL LIKE I'm BEING RIPPED APART AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Drago was finally separated from the core. Remember Drago, you and hydranoid can't fine victory alone you two will need a partner, may fate smile on you and hydranoid the two you choose" Apollonir wished Drago. The Six warriors put Drago through a portal that will take him anywhere he wished. "Ha, I don't have to choose theirs only two people Hydranoid and I would ever call partner" Said Drago.

* * *

 **Earth**

Dan, Runo and Alice where walk in the park. "I let a message for shun but he hasn't return any of my calls, he never does, is that a ninja thing or what." Dan complained

"Maybe he's up in the mountains practicing" Alice guessed

"Or maybe you lost your cool and annoyed him again." Runo said

Dan goes angry and said "I never lose my cool!"

From the behind the bushes Julie and Marucho heads popped out. "Boring, are those two pretending to hate each other again" Juile complained and then mocked them.

"Why don't you try calling shun one more time" Alice

I've already called him like a billion times" Dan continued to complain. He then opened his phone and dialed shun number. "Still can connect, something interfering. Then immediately a portal popped open out of nowhere and scared Alice, Dan and Runo to the ground. They turned around and saw the portal.

"It can be" Dan said then heard a strange voice. "Sure it can Dan, anything is possible, ha ha ha" the three then saw a red ball jump on top of a trash can. Runo then put her hands on her face and said "A Bakugan" "But which one" Dan asked. Then the red ball popped open and said "Hello Daniel"

Alice, Dan and Runo dropped threir mouths happily. "Drago, is that you?" Dan asked "Of course, you else would make an entrance like that." Drago answered, Drago hoped on to Dan's hands.

"Hah drago back dragos back, he's back he's back he's back do dodo" Dan said excited o see his partner again dancing. Marucho and Julie can out of the bushes and torwards Dan Alice and Runo. "I can't believe it; is Drago really back?" Marucho asked "Of course it is; look." Dan answered and lowere his hand so everyone can see him. "Good to see you brawlers, all of you. Drago said Julie then jumped into the saying "hera hera- um Drago can Goreom come visit too?" "And what about Tigerra? "How's preyas, I can wait to see him again?" "And how about hydranoid?" Alice Runo Julie and Marucho asked unison

Then Drago answered "I'm sorry, I'm not here for a visit, I'm here to ask for your help"

"What's happened Drago "Alice asked stand right beside Dan

"New Vestroia has been invaded; most of the Bakugan have been captured and enslaved." Drago told them

Everyone*gasp*

"Are kidding?" Dan asked angrily

"Is no joke that's why I came to you Dan I can't save them alone; so, will you help me Dan" Drago asked

"Hello you bet I will we'll make those space invaders wish they never heard of Dan and Drago." Dan said giving Drago a thumbs up

"And Runo and Julie, We're here to help you Dargo" Runo Julie, Marucho and Alice said unison

"Thank you, the first thing you can do to help me is to turn around all of you" Drago told them

"Ok" Juile said

Then Runo whispered "Since when is he so shy?" Drago hopped into the air in front of Alice and Dan and whispered to them "Dan Alice I can't take the others with me, its got to me you two and I alon; I'm sorry, we have to go now hurry."

"What, Well okay" Dan said and then asked Alice "Alice are you okay with this?" she Nodded and they both ran through the portal.

"Ok can we turn around yet Drago?" Julie asked

"How long does it take for a Bakugan change anyway?"Juile asked both girls turn around and saw nothing but a hole in the ground

"Those rats ditched us!" Runo yelled

"Either that or their digging a pool." Juile guessed Then they both start to stooping, yelling and waving their hands in the air extremely mad.

* * *

 **In the Portal**

"I'm sorry I don't want to get you two in trouble with the others" Drago said

"Ah we're cool with It Drago" Alice said

"I'm taking a big risk contacting humans again, I know I can count you two but I can't put the others in harms way, its just too dangerous." Drago continued

"Sounds like your hugging all the fun!" the three hered a voice behind them, they turn around saw the person. "Marucho!" Drago,Dan and Alice said unison

"No sneaking away on me, I'm coming with you guys isn't it awesome." Marucho told them.

* * *

 **In a base in New Vestroia**

"Huh, so the vexos took down Tigerra to, well at least Nemus is safe. Thank Baron come back get some rest" the girl heard beaping and went over to the the person sitting in the chair and asked him "what up Ace?"

"An unidentified Bakugan has entered Quadrant g1." They both looked up at the holo screen. "Looks like he's brought along three humans for company, those kids won't last ten minutes" Ace commented

* * *

 **In Quadrant g1**

"So this is New Vestroia?" Dan said looking around

"I remember it being kind of greener." Marucho commented

"As did I." Alice agreed with Marucho

Can you tell us what happen to you home?" Alice asked

Then Drago then explained everything. "It paradise, until they came; they called themselves the Vestals and they came to stay. They planted city across New Vestroia and transmitted a destructive energy across our world that change the molecular balance of everthing in its path and this energy also transformed all the bakugan back in to sphere."

"Is that so they can easy over power?" Dan ask

Drago answered and continued the story "yes, than they began capturing all the bakugan one after other"

Marucho *gasp* "But that s just plan rude!"

"That so ranked; they think they can just waltz on to this planet and take of the then they have to answered to me, you hear me!" Dan said

"I here you but what are you going to do about it." The three kids turned around and saw to people on top of a rock. One was muscular and tall and was wearing a black shirt and white and yellow cap and pants and had reddish hair. The other boy was smaller than the man next to him and had a green cap and pink hair and green outfit.

"Just who I was looking for!" Dan called out

"Go home to your toys children" said the muscular man

"You better go back to where you can from!" Dan threatened

"Surrender, to you?" said the small kid and then lean back laughs

Pretty tough talk for a little kid, come on so what you got

"I'll send you crying home to your mommies!" Dan said

"Leave this planet now!" Alice ordered

"Yeah you better pay attention to what they say; Dan and Alice are the great Bakugan brawlers in the universe!"

"What do you think volt should we waste some of our time teacher these little squirts a lesson? It should be easy they don't have gauntlets?" said the small kid asking his partner

"What are gauntlets, ah who needs them, all I need is Drago" Dan said

"Huh to funny the small" kid laugh again

Then all five of them heard a loud motorcycles sound and it appear jumping off a little rock and over Alice, Dan and Marucho, scaring them to run and fall.

The motorcycle landed and the girls hopped off it and ordered the three kids "I don't know where you come from or what you're doing here, but you'll need a gauntlet to battle in New Vestroia."

"I don't take ours from Vestal!" Dan stated

"I lead the Bakugan brawler Resistance, my name is Mira" said the girl

Both Alice Marucho and Dan said "huh"

"You're pretty and scary" Marucho commented

Mira then toss a red gauntlet at Dan and he had trouble catching it but he did. Mira than walked over to them and said "first lest see if can keep up against the Vexos"

"The vexos?" Alice said confused

Yes they're Vestals top Bakugan brawlers, the big one with no brains is volt and the baby who thinks he's cool is Lync. Mira introduced

"Hey watch your mouth" Lync said

"Like he said Volt" agreed

"Their mine" Dan said

"So human tell are you chicken or a brawler?" Mira asked with a smile

"I'm no chicken come on let me at those creeps; I'll show them!" Dan then put his gauntlet on his left arm.

Volt and link hopped off the rock and on the ground.

"Finally the talking stops, we accept our challenge" link said putting his green gauntlet on

It's almost too easy to be fun volt said putting his yellow gauntlet on his arm

"Want fun Mira?" said then pushing a button on her brown gauntlet scarring Dan "aaahhh"

"Gauntlet activate" the gauntlets computer said

Then link volt and Mira said "Gauntlet power strike"

But Dan had trouble with it. "Dah how does this work; push this?" A tray came out

"Now the ability card" Dan put the card on the tray and iit went back in and when it did dan immedatly said "yyyaaa I rock"

"Show them what you're made of" Marucho cheered him

Right Dan said gives Alice and Marucho a wink and thumbs up

I'm first alright kiddies gate card set link threw a card on the ground and in the middle between him and volt and Mira and Dan Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, Ventus Fly Feetle" a massive beetle appeared on the card and then volt said Bakugan brawler, Bakugan stand, Haos Verius. And monkey with a staff popped up

"What are you waiting for Christmas?" Volt said

"I'll take the lead you follow, watch carefully" Mira ordered

"Hey kid when are you gonna stop hiding behind Mira and come out and play" Lync said insulting Dan

"Why you!" Dan jumped over to Mira pushing her.

"Cool down hot head!" Mira said trying to push back

"No one calls me coward!" Dan said in anger

"We do" Verus said ready pal Dan asked Drago holding him in front of his face

"Ready" Drago said "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, Bakugan stand" Dan said. From ball form a fire tornado appeared consuming Verus and putting him back in ball form

"What is that?" Volt said afraid

"Fly beetle look out" Lync cried out

"Ability activate" Dan said

"Burning dragon!" Drago said appearing out of the fire tornado on fire and hitting Fly Beetle making him go back in ball form again.

"I don't believe it he beat them both" Mira said

The fire on Drago disappeared and showed him in his true form.

"Drago, how does it feel to be back in the saddle?" Dan asked

"Great Dan I've miss you partner" Drago told

"Looking good buddy" Dan commented

"Feeling good" Drago said and went back in ball form and into Dan's hand. Dan then turns to Mira and asked her "Hey what a life gage is anyway?"

Then Mira answered "What power level you lose in battle your life gage goes down as well and when it hits zero you lost."

"I like this a Bakugan break threw a clean clear way to decide who the winner will be." Said Marucho

"What are you looking at?" Lync said to Volt

"A partner who's a show off, come on we've got to win this game" Volt answered

"I now that Bakugan Drago, Drago where have I here that name before?" Lync said trying to remember

"It's my turn to play gate set" Mira said throwing down her card.

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, Subterra Wilda" Wilda appeared

Volt grabbed a new Bakugan and said Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, Haos Freeze" a squid like bakugan appeared.

I got your number Mira, bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, Ventus Atmos

Mira then said "gate card open Subterra reactor."

Then Lync said "You think you're so clever ability activate typhoon chain Atmos start to flap his wings create a high power wind

"Man he really is a blowhard" Dan punned

"Double ability activate" Mira said

"No way!" Dan siad

"Power winder plus gun lock Wilda launched a power beam stop atmos's ability. Wilda's power level increase while Atmos's decrease power surge detected

"Wow" Dan said "Amazing she activated two abilities at the same time" Marucho commented "Incredible I didn't think it was possible" Alice said also amazed.

"I'll take of this one kid you've got few things to learn" Mira ordered again

"Ggg say what fine I just sit here their so much I can learn from you teacher" Dan said feeling insulted

"Calm down" Drago said

"Yeah calm down" Marucho and Alice said unison

"Man he such a baby, that his problem; go Wilda attack!" Mira said

Volt then said "Bring it, ability activate, Freeze Jail" Freezer put up one of his tentacles and froze Wilda "oh no"

Mira said worried "Hm you take to much for granted ability don't help if you can't used them, go atmos!" Lync said

"Freezer!" said Volt

Atmos and Freezer charged at Wilda

"WILDA!" Mira cried out

Dan immediately hopped into the air and said "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand" Drago land in front of Wilda and created another fire tornado saving him. Dan also landed in front of Mira and said "Maybe you should watch and learn; time to activate ability, double ability Burst Shield plus Burning Dragon, let's go Drago"

"Drago"*gasp* link said remembering

"Power loss detected" said the gauntlet computer and Lync and Volt's life gage went straight to zero leaving Mira and Dan the winners of the battle.

"Yeah that did the trick" Dan said holding Freeze and Atmos in ball form.

"Nice work with gauntlet Dan" Marucho commented

"Yes, most impressive" Alice also commented

"I'm back in the battle" Dan said doing his thing with his thumb and nose.

"I remember now that my friend is one of the six fighting Bakugan who saved Vestroia meet Pyrus Dragonoid yea salamander" Lync said

Mira*gasp* "then you three must be but before she could finish the three kids said im dan kuso, at your service"

I am Alice Gehabich

I'm Choji Marukura but please call me Marucho

Dan, Alice, Marucho, now it's clear your part of six Bakugan Brawlers

"Well were three of them anyway, what do you guys think sounds like weve become famous Dan said asking his friends

"Yes it looks like we have" Said Alice

Pretty cool except we didn't even know about it

Famous shmaous, they're still toast" Volt said retreating

"Next time well get your autographs" Lync said following Volt

"Sure just run away!" Dan yelled

"Leave the Bakugan alone" Alice yelled too

"Come back cowards" Marucho also yelled

As Mira saw them she thought to herself "with these two on our side made just mabe we have a chance to save new Vestroia after all"

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you enjoy this first chapter and hope you'll like the others just to let you know im going from here to the end of mechtanium surge leave a comment below and happy New Year**


	2. Chapter 2 Facing Ace

Bakugan New Vestroia alternate

Facing ace

I do not own bakugan

 _They can out off nowhere launching a sneak attack, before we knew it the vestal people had taken over New Vestroia and captured the Bakugan. But nobody messes with our friends, so Drago and I teamed up with Mira leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers resistance to battle the Vexos, they weren't so tough. Drago and I took them down no sweat but were just getting started. Bakugan Brawl!_

* * *

 **New Vestroia quadrant g1**

"We should leave before they come back with reinforcements" Mira told Marucho, Alice and Dan as she was getting on her bike and got on too behind her. "Well climb on" Mira said to Dan and Marucho who were scared.

"As if, the you drive" Said Dan

"We if you guy's too scared I guess you can walk. Um Mira which direction should they start walk?" Alice said being funny

Ah no way, there is no way I'm walk anywhere in a desert!" Dan said run and getting on the motorcycle behind Alice and then Marucho got on behind Dan.

* * *

 **In the Vest palace throne room**

In the where the 6 Vexos Spectra, Gus, Volt, Shadow, Mylene and Lync, talking the vestal prince Hydron.

"Hm intriguing, are you sure you found another one of the Six Fighting Bakugan, yes?" Hydron asked

"Yes, it seems that the Bakugan has joined forces with the resistance." Spectra answered his majesties question.

"That's good; I hate to take him down without a fight." Hydron continued "Crush the resistance bring the Dragonoid to me. Then continue your search for the Hydranoid."Hydron ordered

Hydron then push the button on his arm rest chair and behind his chair a wall raised up. He then turned around got out of his chair and saw the six fighting Bakugan in bronze statues and said I want to complete my collection.

* * *

 **Back with Mira, Alice, Dan and Marucho**

"Hey Mira aren't you a Vestal like those like volt dudes?" Dan asked

"I may be a Vestal but I'm not like them" Mira answered

"Is that why you lead the Bakugan Resistance?" Alice asked

"Yes is a long story but I think it's important to tell you what exactly what happened."

Mira then told her story.

"One day Bakugan cards fell from the sky as if by magic then came the Bakugan themselves"

"That exactly what happen to us." Marucho stated

Mira continued the story "When Dr. Michael's transporter malfunction it created a rift. When our king discovered new Vestroia he conquered it and colonized it because our world was overpopulated so he sent the some of the overpopulation to new Vestroia once the colonization was finish we built battle arenas in our city to play with our new eager pets. Thousands would come to watch the battles."

"You treat us like animal for your own pleasure, the Bakugan we're living in peace and are now enslaved how could you be so cruel." Drago interrupt

Then Mira explain "We didn't know, we were never told that the Bakugan were intelligent beings."

"So the Vestals think the Bakugan are just wild animals." Alice asked

"Yes and I thought so to until I discovered the truth."

"I was on my way to my father's work to surprise him, but when I was heading to his office then big tremor occurred like a earthquake and then I saw bright light of electricity come from one of my father's experiment laboratories I ran to the glass and I saw a Bakugan roaring in pain as if he was being tortured. One the scientist try to escort me out but I refuse. I ran away from the scientist then another tremor happen stopping me and saw one the Bakugans heads said do your worst destroyer and then the other head said we will never give in that's when I discover everything. Later at 400 o'clock I had a conversation with my father about us colonizing a uninhabited planet and that we are the invaders but he told me that it was none of my concern. He didn't care but I did, I was alone but some needed to help the Bakugan so went in search for other that felt the same way I did but we started our orgizanation, our prince, Hydron sent out the Vexos. The six Vexos are the champions of all six attributes; Volt luster is their top Hoas brawler, Gus Grav is a weasel but a powerful Subterra brawler, Mylene Farrow is the leading Aquos brawler, she's devious, Lync Volin is the top Ventus brawler, he'll do anything to win, shadow probe is the top Darkus brawler he's brutal and cruel and the leader is spectra phantom the most deadly Pyrus brawler. At first I thought that prince Hydron had sent them to crush us but I though wrong; they were sent out to capture the remaining Bakugan that haven't been taken but mostly they were looking for what we called the six fighting Bakugan they were the one who were able to stand a chance against the Vexos we join force and worked together to free Vestroia. But Vexos we strong each time we battled the Vexos we barely even win and each of the fighting bakugan fell and were taken one by one Ventus Storm Skyruss, Subterra Hammer Goreom, Aquos Preyas and Hoas Blade Tigerra."

"Wait, you said six fighting Bakugan and you only listed 4 and Drago's with us; what happen to Hydranoid?" Alice asked Drago

"When I was in the perfect core I saw him being the first to be captured but the ancient warriors said that he is still fighting". Then everyone turned to Mira.

Mira then told another story.

"One the day I discovered the truth, on the day when I decide to start freeing the Bakugan, I decide to free the Bakugan that is the birth of the resistance Darkus alpha Hydranoid. In the middle of the night I broke in to my father's work found where Hydranoid was being kept grabbed him and busted out. The prince, Vexos and my father believe that Hydrnaoid escaped himself out, because no one could finding any evidence of a breaking no force of entry, no alarm triggered and footage of anyone else being there. But once the other 4 fighting Bakugan were taken I think about using Hydranoid to win them back but I didn't, I didn't to prevent the Vexos from having a true victory and to keep giving the other Bakugan hope, so I kept him safe from the Vexos."

As they were still moving Alice asked Mira "When can I see him?"

Then Mira answered with a smile "How about now." she reached into her motorcycle glove compartment and grabbed a black a purple Bakugan ball and she said to it "Hydranoid Alice is here"

Hydranoid popped open and saw Alice sitting behind Mira and said "Alice!" He flew over into her hands

"It's so wonderful to see you again Hydranoid." Alice said

"I told you we would see each other again." Hydranoid said and then looked at Dan, Marucho and Drago "say it good to you again too brawlers."

It is good to see you again to Hydranoid." Dan said speaking for Marucho and Drago

Mira then notice some familiar rock formation and placements and said "We're almost there."

"Where?" Alice, Dan and Marucho said unison

"Wow so cool!" Yelled Dan

In the distance by the base was baron waving and say "Welcome back!" baron fell down as Mira stopped the motorcycle at his feet.

"Hello baron, let me introduce you to our guests." Mira said

Baron's eyes sparkled see the battle brawlers in person. He then hopped on to his feet and zoom right to their faces say "The masters!"

m…m…masters?" Dan said

"I think he fell on his head." said Marucho

I know exactly who you are Dan Kuso, Alice Gehabich and Marcuho Marukura, Bakugan Brawling masters; I'm Baron at your service." Baron said bowing to them and reaching out his hands for a shake

Dan Alice and Marucho all put their hands in between barons and greeted him feeling awkard

"H...hi baron" said Dan

"Please to meet you I think" said Marucho

"It's a….. Pleasure" said Alice

Baron then looked up at their hands and grouped them in his hands and shucked them hard and fast uncontrollable and said "The pleasure is all mine." Baron then let go of their hands causing then to fall of the bike

"I've never seen anybody so happy" Drago said

Baron then saw him and his eyes sparkled again then he jumped on top of Dan Marucho and Alice backs

"And you must be master Drago" Baron stated

"That's me" Drago said

Baron then gets off the three kids back saying "ah I can believe I embarrassed myself"

Mira then go off her bike and explained about baron "You'll have to excuse baron he's one of your biggest fans, Hydranoid told him how you guy's saved Vestroia and created new vestroia, he even has a poster of you up on his bedroom wall."

"I had to, he kept asking questions, even when I tried to hide from him he keeps on finding me no matter where I hide." Hydranoid said

"But now that you're here you can answered his questions" Hydranoid told Drago

"Ok, but how did he get the poster?" Drago asked

"I made him one; it was the fastest way to answered his question on "What did they look like and tell every detail on them." Hydranoid explain

Baron then helped Dan, Marucho and Alice and apologized "Sorry about that I guess I got carried away"

"It's cool dude, yeah we get recognized all the time, it's part of the job, stick around I'll show you some of my battle strategy." Dan said

"I think I might faint." baron said

"I guess Dan's ego wasn't big enough before." Alice whisper to Marucho

"So things never change." Marucho said

"So where Ace" Mira asked baron

"He said he had something to take care of". Baron answered

Then something hit Dan's head and heard a voice up here everyone looked up and saw ace. He took a bite out of his food. So sorry I didn't mean to interrupt your bragging Ace said sarcastically

"What your problem!?" Dan asked

"Get it together ace we got company" Mira ordered

"Yeah smarten up to you have any idea who these people are" Baron said

"And they can go back where you came from, we don't need their help, well free the Bakugan alone" Ace said

"But you'll need all the help you can get, you can do this alone!"

"Watch us!" Ace said

"Ace" Mira said

"You disappoint me Mira I thought you were a true vestal warrior that you were going to make a difference; now you invite a few earth dweebs to join the resistance. You're just a star struck fan girl." Ace said

"No we won't walk away from our friends not now not every!" Alice yelled

"Too bad we don't need any of your help to rescue all the captured Bakugan, this none of your business so take your friends and go home" Ace demanded

"No Ace, to free the Bakugan were going to need their help, we don't have time for one of your ego trips." Mira told Ace

Ace then smiled and had a suggestions "Just humor me, the humans should prove themselves." Ace held his fist up and put out his Bakugan "What you say masters. Beat Percival and you three can join the resistance."

"Sure I'll take you down no problem." Dan said

Hold on Dan this time it's my turn this." Said Alice walking up

 **In the desert**

Ace was on one side and Alice was on the other

"Now remember this when the Bakugan Brawler Resistance battle the Vexos we're not playing a childish game, were fighting to free the Bakugan and in order to get the stolen Bakugan back our power level has to be 500 more than our opponents." Ace said

Ah so that why the Vexo's Bakugan returned to Dan." Alice said

"So if I win I take Hydranoid, agree? Ace asked

"Sure as long as I get Percival when I defeat you." Alice agreed

"Hhaaa dream on there no way I going to lose to a girl like you" said Ace

Then Alice got mad

"Gauntlet activated" the gauntlets computer said

"Gauntlet power strike!" Ace and Alice said unison

"Gate card set" Alice threw down his card and it expand

"Let's see what you got oh great master, you ready?" Asked Ace

"Always" Alice answered

"Bakugan brawl" Alice and Ace said unison throwing their Bakugan at the same time. Once Hydranoid and Percival hit each other they went back on the ground popped open

"Bakugan stand" Alice and Ace said unison

Percival and Hydranoid both created a Darkus flaming tornado. Then the tornados started hitting each other. Hydranoid hit Percival out of the tornado and hit one of the termite mounds

"Percival!" Ace cried out

"Lucky shot" said Percival then both he and Ace looked a Hydranoid out of the tornado

"This isn't going to be much of a challenge, look how high my power level is" Hydrnaoid said

Ace look at his gauntlets seeing that Hydranoid's power level is 550 and Percival is 450. Both Bakugan went to ball form and returned to their partners.

"Now it's my turn gate card set" Ace threw down his card expanding

"Bakugan brawl" Ace and Alice said unison throwing their Bakugan at the same time again

"What are they doing?" Mira asked

"If they shoot at the same time Percival will lose because his power level is lower." Marcho said

Then as Hydranoid and Percival were about to hit each other again Percival made as slit curve prevent them from hitting each other

"Bakugan stand, Hydranoid" Alice yelled

"Bakugan stand Percival" Ace yelled

"Wow did see that curve when ace threw Percival?" Baron asked

"Yeah he must of put a spin on him." said Mira

Ace then put a ability card in his gauntlet and said "Ability activate Darkus Driver"

Percival went high up into the clouds and drilled down targeting Hydranoid

"Ability activate Death Trident" Alice yelled

Hydranoid had a purple aura surrounding him and he lift off, headed straight to Percival

"Power level increase" the gauntlet computer noted

Percival power increased to 650 while Hydranoids increase to 750

Percival started falling but said "Clever but not clever enough"

"Let's go" Ace and Percival said unison

"Ability activate Tri-gunner" Ace said

The mouths on Percival's wrists opened and created a purple and then he opened his mouth and also created a purple orb, he then combined the three orbs and fired them at Hydranoid

"Ability activate Trident of Doom" Alice yelled

Hydanoid fired his three purple orbs from each of his mouths. Both Hydranoid and Percival power increased to 950 and both of their attack hit and exploded

"Their powers are the same" Alice said

"Not anymore, fusion ability activate Darkus Thunder!"

Percival power went to 1250 and subtracted Hydranoids 850

Purple lighting came from the sky and hit Percival's finger and absorb it then Percival aimed his finger at Hydranoid and fired knocking Hydranoid down and sending him back in to ball form leave ace the winner of this round.

"Now were even" said Percival going back into ball form and returning to Ace

Both ace and Alice life gage had only 80% left

"Let's finish this" Ace said to Percival

"Once and for all" Percival added

"Bakugan brawl!" Ace yelled throwing Percival again.

Alice held Hydranoid in front of her face asked "Ready to take on Percival again?"

"Yes you can count on me" Hydranoid answered going back into a round ball

"Ok let's do this Bakugan brawl!"Alice yelled

"How long can they keep on doing this?" Mira asked

 **3 hours later**

"How long have they been battle?" Dan asked

Marucho took out his pocket watch, looked at the time and said "Unbelievable those two have been battling for 3 hours"

Both Hydranoid and Percival had a power level of 1400 and charged at each other creating a ditch in the middle blowing away Alice and ace and sending their Bakugan back into balls. Both brawlers had only 5% life gage left and they where breathing heavily and exhausted but ready to continued but as soon as they were about to throw they fell into the ditch rolling to the bottom facing down but all the suddenly they started laughing. They both faced up and commented each other.

"Oh man I've never see a girl battle like that before said Ace

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself" alice returned a comment

The audience came down in the ditch. Mira smiled and said "Looks like we have three new members"

 **In the base**

"Dimension controllers, what's that?" Dan asked

"There are three dimensions Alpha, Beta and Aamma; their power is what changed the Bakugan back into balls." Mira answered

"So if we destroyed the controllers the Bakugan will go back to their natural form." Alice guessed

"It's worth a try; battling the Vexos will only get us so far but we need to hit them where it really hurts, that why we need do wipe out all three" Ace said

"But each of the controllers is in the center of a city" Baron told three new members

"What do you think Dan?" Mira asked

"Ggmmm" Dan said shoving food down his mouth he then swallowed and pounded his chest and yelled "Sounds like our kind of mission."

"Alright let's go, next stop alpha, brace yourselves everyone!" Baron warned

Then the three kids felt a tremor

"What's going on here, an earthquake!" Dan said freaked out

When the tremor stopped Alice, Dan and Marucho looked out the window and notice their moving.

"Wow this building is on the move" Dan said

"Do all the buildings move" Alice asked

"It must be hard for the mailman to find your address" Marucho said

"Relax the base turns itself into tank" Mira said reassuring them

"This off the chain Dan said amazed "I think you'll like our technology even someone as slow as Dan can operate it. Marucho went on the left side of Ace's chair and Alice was directly behind and Dan was on the right looking the technology

"Aallrighht! This just keeps getting better and better hhhaaadhhhhan" said Dan excited and then going over to Alice grabbing her hands and then spun around. He then let go and went over to Marucho and picked him up high into the air

"Hey put me down Dan, seriously I might drool on you!"

While they were exited Mira went into another alone and said "Dan Alice and Marucho are always there for each other." she pushed a button on her locket and opening it showing the face of her brother and she continued "Like brothers and sisters."

 **To be continued**

 **Thank you everyone please leave comment below and favorite this story I'll see you again.**


	3. Chapter 3 Get Psyched

Bakugan New Vestroia Alternate

Get Psyched

I do not own Bakugan

 _Marucho, Drago, Hydranoid, Alice and I were on mission to saw new Vestroia we join up the Bakugan battle brawler's resistance Mira, Ace and Baron. So we can battle the Vexos and free the Bakugan but first Hydranoid and Alice needed to prove us to the resistances hot shot brawler, Ace. Now all we have to do is smash all three dimension controllers to free the Bakugan, how hard can that be; we're ready to roll. Bakugan brawl._

* * *

 **In the base, on the move**

"Ta da" Dan said come out of the doorway wearing his new outfit "So what do you think?" Dan asked

"It seem to fit you just fine" said Mira

"That you uniform looks awesome on you!" Baron said running up to Dan

"Ha ha you got that dude, this stuff fit like it was made for me" Dan said

"The better look the better you brawl" Drago said

"Hey if your passing compliments around how about some for me" Marucho said with his blue uniform stand beside Dan

"Looking sharp dude" Baron complimented

"Lucky for me, you had this uniform in junior size" Marucho said

"You may be small but you got all the right stuff Marucho" Baron said give Marucho a thumbs up

Then they all turn around hearing the door open and saw Alice. Alice was wearing black leggings and a black romper and wore a purple punk retro trench coat. "So how do I look?" Alice asked everyone

Baron, Marucho and Dan's eyes turned into hearts

"Dan, guys wake up!" Drago yelled

"Uh, oh right; now before we meet the Vexos let's get in some heavy duty training and we're just to lead it what do say." Dan said

"Hmm you mean you would train me" Baron asked

"That be funny to watch, then who would train you" Ace said

"We can all train each other" said Mira

"This is a dream come true, my personal trainer is going to be Daaann; Thank you master thank you so much I promise I won't let you down" said Baron

* * *

 **At night camp fire**

"Tell us another one of your stories master how about when the brawlers help Drago to become part of the core" Baron said hugging Dan

"Give me a break, I'm hungry" Dan said try to keep baron off of him

"Baron would you give the guy some space" said Ace

Baron then backed up and said "I try but then I start thinking what happens when you teach me all you're secret and I become an even better brawler than you are." Baron then got up and continued "Then I'll the mightiest brawler in the universe those Vexos will run when they see me coming" baron mocked laughing.

"Sorry Baron but the most powerful thing about you is your mouth; if you spend as much energy practicing as you do talking you'd be a master brawler by now." Mira said in a disappointing tone.

"How could she say that?" Alice asked Hydranoid

"Ever since he lost Tigerra to Spectra he's been afraid to battle the Vexos again" Hydranoid answered

"Just don't listen to her baron you're totally doing fine, right Drago?" Dan said

"She does have point." Drago responded

Dan then stood up with Baron and said "okay then we'll show them you've got what it takes together and you can bet I won't go easy on you baron, okay?"

"Yes your word is my command" Baron said bowing down to Dan

"Oh come on lighten up it was just a joke" Dan said then everyone started laughing

* * *

 **Vestal palace**

Prince Hydron was watching the resistance from a screen using a spy fly

"Hhmm" Hydron hummed and pushed the buttons on his arm rest chair adding Spectra into the screen.

"Spectra I think it's time we did something about them don't you think" said the prince

"I'm already on it sire" Spectra disappear from the screen.

* * *

 **Vestal destroyer**

Mylene was walking to her ship in the hanger and stopped and her a voice.

"Where do you think you're going ah" Shadow appeared out hanging upside down

"Shadow?" Mylene said

"You're up to something and I want to know exactly what it is; you won't be hogging all the fun know would ya" said Shadow

"Don't be such a child I'm on the hunt for the resistance" Mylene said annoyed

"Hoo, I want in on that it's been way too boring around here, why don't you take me along for the ride hhhhhaaaaaa" Shadow laughed like a maniac and then jumped onto his ship, kick the cockpit door opening it and said "Come on"

"If you insist' said Mylene without argument

* * *

 **In the forest by the base in the morning**

"Huh" Dan yawned

"Baron reporting for training sir!" Baron said

"It's pretty early but let's get going whoa!" Said Dan

"Okay gauntlet power strike" Baron and Dan said unison

"Gate card set" Dan threw a card down

"Bakugan brawl" Baron and Dan threw their Bakugan in the card at the same time

"Bakugan stand" Nemus and Drago turned into their natural form.

"Get psyched, get psyched, get psyched ddddaaaaahhhhh!" Dan yelled pounding his chest like a gorilla

Ace almost faint to the ground

"The most important thing about winning a battle is getting psyched for it lets see what'd got, ready?" Dan told baron

They then said together "Get psyche, get psyched, get psyched, get psyched"

"Is it going to be like this every time he brawls?"

"I hope not hhaa" Marucho said nervous

"You should've seeing Dan when he won his first battle, he was on it for two weeks until we going him to stop" said Alice

"Uh sorry Nemus, these human, they do funny things" Drago said

"I understand, Bakugan can be responsible for their brawlers; Nemus looked at Baron being happy mine do I've haven't seen baron this excited and confident in a long while."

In Dan thoughts he said "wow barons really getting pumped, I'm an even better teacher than I thought."

"I'm sorry I can't train with you baron said

"Yeah stay get psyched keep it up; hmm aaaa! What are you saying? Dan asked

"It's that I don't deserve to battle with someone of your skill and bravery!"

"That's a pretty warm thing to say." Dan said

"I'm just not worthy baron went to the ground and said I'm sorry, you see it's all my fault what happened to Tigerra; we were battling spectra I lost my nerve and I then lost Tigerra"

Drago and Nemus went back to ball form next to Hydranoid on a log

"I had no idea; that makes it more important for you to get back in action dud to battle and win back Tigerra" Dan told Baron

But if lose again they'll take Nemus from me I couldn't stand that, remember you lose your Bakugan when the difference of the power level between the two Bakugan is more than 500; I couldn't risk that again Dan could you?" Baron asked

"I know it's risky but you got a try" Alice said walk over to baron

Baron shuck his head and said "No way, I'd rather just hand over Nemus than to lose him in a battle.

"You don't mean that" Dan said

"Yes he does so save us the grief and just run away now Mira said walking over with her arms crossed think you're going to free the Bakugan with that attitude, we can't afford to have you in the resistance if you are just going to give up."

"Don't you think that's pretty harsh Mira; poor guy needs to get his confidence back" said Dan

Marucho ran over between Alice and Mira and said "let's calm down an experience like that is bound to shake a guy's confidence if Dan and Alice work with him I bet baron will be back to his old self."

Dan stood up and said "Come on Mira lighten up, I mean you know what's it's like to lose a Bakugan; we're all in this together we have to work as a team."

"My point exactly, a team is as strong as its weakest member." Mira stated looking at baron

"Baron" Nemus worried

"What do you think Nemus are you willing to take a chance" Hydranoid asked.

"I am but it's not up to me, baron must decided and I must obey" Nemus said

"Dan and I are partners we have equal share on everything." Drago stated

"As Alice and I are" Hydranoid added

The three Bakugan saw a ship heading toward them the rest of the brawlers saw the crazy flying ship it then landed and heading to the resistance and it then the back part of the ship rise up and about to flip the ship.

"Aaaahhhh shouldn't we run" Marucho said scarred

But then the ship landed back

"Nice landing" Dan said sarcastically

The ships cockpit door opened. Shadow put one foot out and then he slipped and kept hitting his head on his ship then he landed his head into the ground. Shadow got his head out of ground laughing

"You imbecile must everything be a joke with you, Shadow" said Mylene

"What 'a rush" said Shadow

"Mylene, Shadow!" said Mira

"What is it, who are they" Alice asked

"More of the Vexos" Mira answered then Dan and Marucho immediately turned around ready to fight

"Hhhhhhaa surprise" said shadow sticking his tongue out.

"So who has the guts to battle me, how about you, human?" Shadow asked the resistance

"Big mistake let's get this party started" Dan said holding Drago in between his fingers.

"Not you, let Baron take him on" Mira ordered

"No, no I don't mind Dan can handle this one" Baron said nervous

"This is your chance to prove you worth Baron, are you ready to jam or ready to run?" Mira asked

"Chill out Mira. Hey ace don't you thing Mira should cut baron some slack?" Dan asked Ace

In Ace's response he raised both his arms in question.

"So what will it be battle Shadow or run with your tail between his legs?" Mira asked

*gasp* "But what if I lose Nemus" Baron said holing Nemus in his hand

"It is up to you Baron, I would battle beside you any day" said Nemus

"You, you would?" Baron asked

"Of course, I believe in you." Nemus answered

"Hm okay well do this together" Baron said tossing Nemus in the air and grabbing him

"Nah this one is not even worth my time you want him Mylene" Shadow asked

"No I'll leave the small fry to you" Mylene answered

"Ooohh come on how come I always get the lame battles" Shadow stooped his foot

"Then finish him quick" Mylene ordered

Shadow turn to Baron and said "ready whimpest"

"Gauntlet power strike" Baron and Shadow said unison

"Alright gate card set" Shadow threw down his gate card on to the ground Darkus Anchorsaurus Shadow threw his Bakugan on to the card "Bakugan stand; Anchorsaurs" appear and then Shadow lick his lips in a circle and said "I can taste your fear."

"Baron lets go" Nemus said Baron ignored Shadow and looked at Nemus in his hand

"Try to ignore my invitation that's not very polite, here ill make you battle." Shadow put an ability in his gauntlet.

"Shut down" Shadow hollered.

Anchorsaurs eyes glowed and then launched a purple lightning at baron grabbing haos Jelldon and placing him into the field

"His Bakugan flew out of his hand" Alice said

"Shut down ability drags out an opponent's weakest Bakugan weather it wants to battle or not and that ain't all" Shadow told

"Power lose detected" the gauntlet computer said

\- Jelldon power level: 250 -

\- Anchorsaurs power level: 350 -

"That ability is draining Haos Jelldon's power level" Marucho said

"Oh no run Jelldon" Baron yelled

"Hhhhhhaaaa don't bother." Shadow said then Anchorsuaurs raise Jelldon with his purple electricity and then hit him with his tail causing him to go back into ball form.

"You can't sit back and defense Baron, attack! Your play like you're already given up!" Dan yelled to Baron

"Gate card set" Baron threw down his gate card and then said "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand Haos Rafflesian."

"Ability activate glow shield" Baron said a yellow shield formed around Rafflesian

"A shield you gotta be kidding if you're not battle like a grow up, run along little boy hhaaa" Shadow laughed and throwing anther Bakugan

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand, Darkus hammersuar." Hammersaur appeared jumping and hitting Rafflesian's shield destroying it

"No way, he destroyed my ability by standing his Bakugan" Baron surprised

"Forget it, counter attack Baron" Dan yelled

"Gate card open Haos Reactor; that ranks Rafflesions points by a 100" Baron said

Rafflesian power level: 350+100=450

"And now ability activate Mirror Window" Baron hollered

Rafflesain formed a dome around Hammersaur. "As long as Mirror Window is active Hammersaur can't use any of his abilities so there." Baron explained

Hammersaur touched the dome shocking him and lowering his power level to 300 hundred

"And oh yeah the more you try to smash through mirror window the more damage you do to yourself" Baron added

"Excellent move Baron!" Alice said

"But not for long Bakugan brawl Bakugan stand" Shadow threw Anchorsaurs on to the battle field

"Hey no fair" Baron said

"Who's talking fair, Anchorsuars will shatter mirror window, just your bad luck. Let's go Anchorsuar ability activate Magnerious"

Anchorsuar freed Hammersaur from the dome. Shadow then activated a ability. "Ability activate Crush Hurricane, I'll take Rafflesian now"

Anchorsuar spun Hammersaur around by the feet and launched him at Rafflesian

-Rafflesian power level: 250-

Anchorsaur and Hammersuar combine power level: 800

"Hands off Rafflesian *ability activate Blow Glowa*

Rafflesian power increase to 450 saving from being taken, but still losing the battle.

"He manage to keep Rafflesian" Marucho stated

"But he lost two battles" Dan said

"And if he loses again" said Ace

"No way you ready Drago?"

"No Dan, don't, this is Baron's fight to win or lose" Alice interrupted

But Alice…

Alice interrupted again "Don't you see Dan, Baron doesn't need to prove anything to us but he needs to prove to himself that he can do this. That is why Mira was pushing hard."

"Oh I get it now, what Baron needs is for all of us to believe in him too. Hey baron stop protecting Nemus and battle" Dan yelled

"I, I can't" Baron said

"Nemus its time to step up, tell baron how you feel, you're his partner" Drago said to Nemus "But I, I don't know how" Nemus said

"You're breaking my heart, really but I'm getting bore you still have a battle to lose, it's time for the main event hhhaaa, gate card set, Bakugan brawl Bakugan stand Darkus Atchibee" said Shadow

When Darkus Atchibee appeared Baron yelled shaking his head "mmm, it no use I can't win against Atchibee, Nemus and if I lose than that means you'll be taken like Tigerra!"

"Baron I understand but we can still free Tigerra, it's just well huh" Nemus then found the words "You can win or lose if you don't battle! We're in this together."

"Nemus, you're right okay let's do this win or lose we'll battle, protect each other" Baron said

"That's what I wanted to hear now, let go" Nemus transformed into a round sphere and went into Barons hand

"Bakugan brawl, bakugan stand, Nemus" Nemus appear on the battle field ready to fight

"Finally giving up Nemus ill add him to my collection" Shadow said

"Noboby touches Nemus on my watch ability activate Raven Lore!" Baron hollered

Haos Nemus 450+100=550

Darkus Atchibee 400-100=300

"Another lame attack, try this on for size ability activate Vermilion Jet Black" Shadow said

The area began turning purple and shadowy and decreasing Nemus power by 300 as Actibee shot purple lightning at him.

"Nemus at 250g" said the gauntlet computer

"Yeah, how does it feel to be useless hhhaaa" Shadow laughed

"Ability activate shade Cocoon" Baron said activating a ability card

Nemus then stabbed his staff into the ground creating a rainbow glow on the ground

"What, did Baron just do?" Dan asked

"Shade Cocoon is a special ability only Nemus can use, it allows him to completely shut down his oppenents abilities" Mira told

"I don't need any abilities to defeat you, Hammersuar stand" Shadow threw Hammersuar in to the battle help Atchibee.

"He ganging up on him, Baron do something now" Dan yelled

"No yet Dan, it has to be when the time is right, hang in there Nemus"

"I'll hold Baron" Nemus said struggling

"Now we got a party lets invite Anchorsuar" Shadow threw in Anchorsuar into the field

"Power level double, power level now at 1000g" the gauntlet computer stated the three Darkus Bakugan

"Oh no, the difference in power level are 750 point" Marucho called out

"Baron it's over!" Dan said

"Oh it's over all right it all comes down to this, no more running away Nemus, one last attack one last chance to win!" Baron said in more confidence than ever before

"I'm with you Baron" Nemus said still holding

"Fusion ability activate Flow Skylight" Baron said activate a fusion ability

"Power level exchange complete" said the gauntlet now Nemus had 1000g and the three Darkus Bakugan had 250g

"What, you took their combine power" Shadow said surprised

Yellow lighting hit the Nemus's staff and he then attacked "Light of the majestic release my friends from captivity!"

"My life meter it's dropped to zero but how, game over" Shadow said

"Flow skylight is a fusion ability that can only be activate when shade cocoon is active but I can only be activate when the power level difference is over 500" Baron explain

"Whoa you mean you faked me out" Shadow realized

"So you had to bring Nemus to the brink of defeat in order to activate Flow Skylight that's serious brawling" Ace pointed out

"You waited for the right moment to attack" Alice said

"You had to risk the very thing you we're afraid to lose in order to win, you took a chance baron and won by more than 500 points" Mira said

"You freed three Bakagun at once" Marucho said

"No fair I'm the one who is supposed to cheat not the resistance" Shadow complained stomping his feet on the ground

"You are an overconfident nimscrit" Mylene said

"I am NOT!" Shadow complained

"Oh, man up, this is your loss and you're take the blame for it" Mylene then turned her head away from Shadow with her eyes close and continued "Get in the ship we're going and this time I'm driving" The two Vexos got back in the ship with shadow saying I can't believe how bossy you are. The ship then lifted from the ground and flew away

"You did it Baron" Alice congratulated to him

"I did didn't I" Baron said

"Yeah you did, what I tell you it's all about get psyched then you battle with everything you got" Dan said

"Oh yeah I was totally psyched but I couldn't have do it if Nemus hadn't trusted me, hung in there the way he did it" Baron said hold Nemus out

"It was nothing I knew would not let me down, we are partners a team to the end" Nemus said

"Nemus uh-huh that's the nicest thing a Bakugan has ever said to me" Baron hugged Nemus by putting him up to his cheek

"Oh, not so tight let me breathe" Nemus gasped

"I guess we don't need the brawlers anymore do we, Nemus and I, we can free the Bakugan ourselves" Baron said

"Hey, I still have lots to teach you now drop and give me 20 push-ups" Dan said insulted and then everyone laughed.

* * *

 **At sun set**

Out on the cliff Mira was sit and looking at her brother in her locket until she heard Alice and Dan walking to her.

"Hey Mira" Dan said walking up to her

"What are you doing out here all alone out here, we're ready to go" Alice told Mira

"Okay" Mira said

"You we're unbelievable today, you really push the edge you know, seriously, you pushed Baron to a new level" Dan complemented

Mira smiled then looked at her locket again and said "Thank you I learned how to lead from my brother"

Alice and Dan walked up to her closer and kneed a bit look at the locket too.

"You know that day when Hydranoid first spoke to me, the day I discover that the Bakugan we're intelligent beings he was there, I saw him, but he disappeared and I ran off, I started the Bakugan brawler resistance and I haven't seen him since, I have no idea where he is now but I know he's out there fighting to free the Bakuagn just like I am and we will find each other someday."

Baron then came out getting their attention saying "Mira, Master Dan, Master Alice where are you guys. Get in here or we'll leave without you, then I get to be in charge"

"Huh" Alice, Mira and Dan said unison looking at each other, then laughing

"Stay cool, Baron we're coming" Dan said

 **To be continued**

 **Leave comment please I'll see you again Bakugan brawl!**


	4. Chapter 4 Marucho's quest

Bakugan New Vestroia Alternate

Marucho's mission

I do not own bakugan

 **In the base**

Marucho was on his way out of the base and then saw the others talking about Baron's battle against Alice and talking about who next in their training; he then went back inside the the middle of the night to the balcony crying about not having a Bakugan to help he then said to himself "NO, that's it, I can't just watch them fight saving new Vestroia and stand by; I going to find a Bakugans my new partner." He then grabbed his backpack and then grabbed an Aquos themed gauntlet. "It's not stealing if I bring it back" Marucho said he then left the base and wandered off into the distance.

 **In the morning, in a forest**

"This place is weirding me out, I feel like I'm being watched" Marucho's stomach then growled "I guess I should have packed a lunch" then Marucho saw a Bakugan popped out of the bushes. He ran after it and then got caught in a trap hanging upside down. "Somebody help me! Is there anyone out who can help me!?" Marucho called out

"Well what do we have here, oh it's just a child, what is it doing around Elfin's forest?" said the Aquos Bakugan

Marucho looked up at the bakugan and introduce himself "Hello my name is Marucho"

Marucho that's a funny name not as nearly as pretty as Elfin; Wait where have I heard that name before? Marucho, Marucho, Marucho" Elfin tried to remember "oh, did you have a Bakugan named Preyas?"

*gasp*how do you know Preyas?" Marucho then fell and landed on his head on the ground from Elfin cutting the rope.

"Ow!" Marucho rubbed his head

Elfin hopped off the tree and to the ground and told Marucho "There's some food to eat of there if you're hungry"

"Hu,oh thank you, I am very hungry" Marucho walked over to pink flowers and ate. "Thank you for the delicious lunch but can you tell me how you know Preyas?"

"Before he was taken by the vestal people, he told me all about earth and battle brawlers" Elfin told Marucho

"He was my Bakugan and my best friend" Marucho said

"That Preyas was real charmer it was love at first sit; oh he was so dreamy" Elfin cuddled herself

But everyone was very sad when he was captured and that left the Wontu vulnerable so I've had to take over for their protection." Elfin Explained

"The Wontu?" Marucho confused

"Yes, the little bakugan of the forest" Elfin said

"Marucho thought to himself for a moment and then spoke his mind "Elfin I need a favor from you"

"A favor? What is it?"

"I need to battle the vexos and save New Vestroia, will you be my partner; come on wed be great together don't you think; let's save Preyas"

Unexpected Elfin said "Um, I don't think so"

"WHAAT?" Marucho said shocked

"You're not exactly what imagined in a partner Marucho"

 _A taller, older and handsomer version of Marucho popped into Elfin's head "HI my name is Marucho and I'll rock your world!"_

"That's way too smooth for me Elfin" Marucho blank stared at Elfin

"I'm holding up for a brawl whose super good look and knows how to show a Bakugan a real good time" Elfin stated

"Good time? But this is what Preyas would have wanted!" Marucho stated

"How do you know?" Elfin asked

"Preyas and I are as close as a Bakugan and Brawler can be, he counting on to save the Bakugan" Marucho explained but they heard a massive ship pass over them. They then climbed onto a high peaked rock and saw Mylene on the ship capturing Bakugan

STOP IT STOP IT RIGHT NOW! Marucho ordered

"GIVE ME BACK THOSE BAKUGAN!" Elfin order

Mylene hovered her ship over to Marucho and said "Well, what do we have here, a human and Bakugan with a big mouth, better than these small fry" Mylene toss up three Aqous Bakugan

"Leave them alone you witch those aren't warrior Bakugan" Elfin yelled

"Your right, their weak and useless" Mylene then toss them off the ship like garbage.

"Did you see that?" Marucho's anger grew

"All talk no action" Mylene teased

"OH! She can't get away from this, well smack that smug smile off your face!" Elfin said

"Yeah well take you on" Marucho then notice what said and asked "You mean you change your mind about being partners?"

"Well sort of; I mean just this one time so we can teach Miss Snarky pants a lesson, you are good right?" Elfin asked

"Of course I am"

"Very well then let's get this over with" Mylene went down to a watering lake as Marucho did the same. As Marucho put his gauntlet on his and put ability in it Elfin interrupted "Whoa Marucho um don't you want to scan your partner's data first?" "Oh right, scan Bakugan data" Elfin hopped on to the scanner and showed all her status on the gauntlet computer impressing Marucho "These are all your stats Elfin you're really amazing" "oh I'm not so impressive" Elfin blushed

"Gauntlet Power strike" Mylene and Marucho said unison

Gate card set" Mylene threw a a card ddown then threw a bakugan "Bakugan brawl; Bakugan stand; Aqous Abis Omega"

As Marucho and Elfin saw the sea serpent Elfin said "Oh please, ready to rock and roll Marucho?"

"Yep Bakugan brawl; Bakugan stand Marucho threw elfin in.

As Elfin appeared in her natural form she said sun, wind and rain combine let Aquos elfin appeared

"Aqous Abis Omega at 350g"

"Aqous Elfin at 400g" the Gauntlet computer stated

"Let's see how tough you are in a battle, Ability activate Dry world" Mist appeared from the water

"It's just a little mist and mist can't hurt an Aqous attributed Bakugan, you're not very smart Elfin mocked

"That's not just mist" Marucho warned, as the mist cleared all the water from the lake was gone

"With Dry world active you can't use your Aqous abilities, but Abis Omega can still use his" Abis Omega was in a bubble of all the water

Elfin power level: 200

Abis Omega power level: 550

"Oh is that the best you can do attribute change, Ventus" Elfin's blue colors change to green

"She changed to Ventus, Abis Omega dry world ability is useless; let's do this Ability activate Wing Mercury" Marucho activated an ability

Elfin power level: 600

Abis Omega power level: 350

The frog head on Elfin's head fire green beams at Abis Omega destroying the bubble and sending Abis Omega back into ball form.

Mylene didn't care for her loss or her life gage going down by 5% "That's okay I like a challenge"

 **Meanwhile at the BBR base on the move**

"Maybe I didn't hear you right, WE have to go look for Marucho!" Dan yelled at Ace

"We just don't have time to go looking for a deserter, he's history" Ace said

"Marucho is no deserter and we don't leave anybody behind" Alice said while driving the base

"Alice is right, look, he took a gauntlet, that means he's is going to come back." Dan Agreed pointing at the gauntlet shelf

"When I see it" Ace smiled

"Ace!" Dan growled

Alice put on the brakes of the vehicle causing only Dan to fall "Alice what is it? Why did you stop?" Mira walked over to Alice

"I think I know where Marucho is" Alice responded

"Where?" Ace asked Alice then pointed her finger at a blue light shining form the forest.

"That's a Bakugan battle" Mira gasped

"Come on lets go find Marucho" Dan ran out of the base along with everyone else

 **Back at the lake**

"Bakugan brawl, bakugan, stand Aqous Stug" Mylene hollered

"Bakugan brawl, bakugan, stand Aqous Elfin" Marucho hollered

"Attribute change Darkus" Elfin said

"So it Darkus this time, interesting you might be just worth keeping when you lose; bakugan brawl bakugan stand Aqous" Clawcer Mylene threw in another Bakugan combine Clawcer and Stug's power

"And now ability activate Power Merge"

"Aahhh, I'm losing energy" Elfin cried out

"Power merge allows both Clawcer and Stug to steal 100 for your power level and now you are mine" Mylene explained

Elfin power level: 200

Clawcer power level: 500

Stug power level: 500

"I don't think so, ability activate twin back" Marucho activate an ability

"Hu what'd you I feel like a new Bakugan" Elfin expressed

"Twin back is an ability where any power level is taken away returns time 2" Marucho told

Elfin power level: 600

Clawcer power level: 300

Stug power level: 300

"Ability activate moon rainbow" Marucho activated another ability and explained it "It decreases the opponent's Bakugan by 200 and increases Elfins by 200"

Elfin power level: 800

Clawcer power level: 100

Stug power level: 100

"Mylene life gage at 5%" the gauntlet computer stated

Now disappear!" Elfin fire two purple beams from her fingers then the 3 Bakugan went to Marucho

You can change attribute to Aqous, Ventus and Darkus but can you handle this?" Mylene threw a gate card onto the ground. I summon trap Bakugan Aqous tripod theta"

A Bakugan appeared with a neckless around his neck.

"What is that?" Marucho asked

Tripod theta is a powerful ancient Bakugan long though extinct, but thanks to vestal's science, we revived him as trap Bakugan" Mylene explained

A trap Bakugan, we're. Not. Afraid. Of. you. Are we Marucho?" Eflin asked

"No we're not Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand" Marucho hollored

"Let Aqous Elfin appear" Elfin said appearing

"Darkus Ability activate live ripple" Mylene said Ghost forms of Abis Omega, Clawcer and Stug appeared.

"What is this a ghost story?" Elfin said nervous

"They're not ghost Elfin, I'm guessing they are energy bodies" Marucho guessed

"Tripod Theta has the abilities of Aqous, Darkus and Ventus; I've used its Darkus Ability to revive the energy bodies you've defeated." Mylene told Marucho and Elfin "oh, like that is supposed to scare us" Elfin charged at Theta but failed from a blue shield blocking Elfin "Energy Bakugan feed trap Bakugan power"

"We can't win this with a direct attack" Marucho stated

"Said you, I never lose Marucho" Elfin argued attacking Theta again

"Elfin WAIT!" Marucho cried

"Aqous Ability activate Power Merge" Mylene activate an Aqous ability. Elfin got caught in between the blades of Theta's trident staff draining all of her power but when all seemed lost Marucho said "Double Ability activate Delta Marine Snow plus Shooting Stardust"

"What did you do?" Mylene asked

The ability Delta marine snow is ability that only Aqous Elfin can use, it nullifies the opponent abilities restoring the power you drained and Shooting Stardust transfers 200 points to Elfin" Marucho smiled

Elfin power level: 600

Tripod Theta Power level: 450

Elfin rapidly punched Theta and then sending him back into ball form. Mylene growled about losing and got back her ship and flew away saying "Fair well"

Then Marucho heard footsteps, he turn around and saw the resistance run to him, "Marucho are you alright man" Dan asked "we were worried about Alice said

"Yeah I'm alright, we took care of Mylene's trap Bakugan" Marucho answered

"Aw that's awesome, so who is your new partner Master Marucho?" Baron asked

"Actually it was a one-time thing" Marucho frowned then heard panting from a familiar voice and then looked down at the shore of the lake and saw Elfin bringing a leaf full of water.

"Hey Marucho, I brought you some water"

"Elfin!" Marucho said picking up Elfin

"You're still here, but why?" Marucho asked

"Why do you think?" Elfin said

"But you said that-"Marucho got interrupted by Elfin

"I know what I'd said, but did you think I leave my goofy partner all alone" Elfin said

"Huh your partner?" Marucho confused

"Preyas always said the most important thing in brawling isn't speed or strength it's caring about your partner." Elfin explained

"Alright!" Marucho cheered

"Way to go Marucho, you found a partner" Dan congratulated

"That's so cool master Marucho" Baron complemented

"Welcome to the resistance Elfin and welcome to the family" Alice said

"You won't regret this you and I will make an excellent team" Marucho said

"Once I get you in shape, start with push-ups, drop and give me 60" Elfin ordered

But I thought you that power isn't important" Marucho thought

I have I standards, I want you looking good and feeling good, got it?" Elfin asked

(Sighed) Marucho

 **Hey everyone sorry I took so long, I am working on three stories at once. Please leave a comment I see you next time Bakugan brawl**


	5. Chapter 5 Taste of Defeat

Bakugan New Vestroia Alternate

I do not own bakugan

Taste of Defeat

 **In the Vexos meeting room**

All Vexos except spectra were called for a meet. "Thank you for here in such short notice." Gus said the other four Vexos.

"All I can say is that this better be important" Shadow complained

"All right then let me tell you why you are here" Gus paused for 2 second and then continued 'You are here because each of you have failed" Gus told

"What do mean by that freak!?" Shadow said, then the five vexos hear a voice coming from the shadows "what Gus means to say is" spectra appeared out of the shadows and continuing his sentence

"Is that we cannot afford to lose another battle from now on"

"*Pff* next time I'll demolish them, before they load their gauntlets!" Shadow said

"Didn't you lose three Bakugan to the weakest member, Baron" Lync asked

"Enough!" spectra said silencing the chat

"If I may speak master?" Gus bowed his head down

Spectra nodded allowing him to speak.

"Let me go next, let me show and prove to you that the resistance can be crushed" Gus asked for his permission

Spectra nodded giving him permission and then Gus left.

 **AT the BBR HQ at a Lake**

Baron was laying on a beach chair, Alice had an apron on serving food and Dan, Marucho, Ace and Mira were at the picnic table.

"This is nice, it's hard to believe the whole vestal thing is real" Marucho said

"It does" Alice agreed

"Well, don't get to overwhelm or you'll find yourself in a nightmare" Ace

"He's right so these should help you against the Vexos" Mira put down three different shapes, one pyramid, one trapezium and one torus.

"What are these?" Dan asked

"Bakugan Traps" Mira answered

"I remember Mylene using one of those in our battle" Marucho said

"It's interesting, they're not even round" Alice said

"Meet Aqous Tripod Epsilon, Pyrus Scorpio and Darkus Nevermore" Mira introduced them. Then Elfin, Hydranoid and Drago rolled on the table in front of the three trap Bakugan.

"It's an honor to me you Scorpio, I am Drago"

"Hello, my name is Hydranoid"

"Hi there, I'm Elfin"

The trap Bakugan did not response "what's the matter guy's, you a little shy?" Dan said

"Actually we're are still learning about the trap Bakugan, it seems that they are unable or unwilling to talk to us." Mira said

"Then I suppose they use a different way to communicate" Alice Exclaimed

"We can figure that out as we train." Dan put hand out in front of Scorpio and continued "What'd you say, pal?" Scorpio hoped onto Dan's hand and Dan said "Alright let blow the dust off" Dan ran off out of the forest and into the desert.

Dan set Scorpio and Drago on a rock and asked "Why don't we start out with a little Triple Ability?"

"Sounds good to me." Drago said then notice that Scorpio turn around acting strange.

"What is it Scorpio?" Dan asked

"I think he senses something coming" Drago said then all three saw a person walking towards them in a brown cloak. Drago had a feeling "Careful Dan, this doesn't feel right" the man in the cloak pulled down his hoody are stared at Drago on Dan's shoulder, "That's a fine Bakugan you got their" the man said to Dan

"He sure is…. I mean what are you doing here?!"

"I'm hiking through the area. And who are?" the man asked

"I'm here with the Bakugan battle brawlers res-"

"Dan!" Drago interrupted

"I mean we're here to save the Bakugan!"

"Nice save" Drago said sarcastically

Dan started to get nervous and then the man asked "Interesting, but why you so concerned with Bakugan?"

"They're my friends" Dan answered

"But what's in it for you?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"You mean, you don't know why you battle, you're an amateur"

"Amateur!" Dan felt insulted

"Maybe you're just some kind of mindless do-gooder, or you're hungry for power" the man with blue hair said

"No way man!"

 **Meanwhile at the lake**

The resistance were eating, but then Alice looked into the direction that Dan ran off to train "hey, you okay Alice?" Ace asked

Alice turn to Ace and said "uh, oh, yes, I'm fine"

"What is it Alice?" Marucho asked

"I'm not sure, I thought that we would be here sounds from Dan's training right now"

Marucho then thought to himself that Dan would not hesitate to train.

"Maybe we should go and check up on him" Mira said they all got up ran into the desert. Once they were in the opening they saw dan talking with someone and they all ran out to see who it is.

 **XXX**

" _Maybe you're just some kind of mindless do-gooder, or you're hungry for power" the man with blue hair said_

" _No way man!"_

"Then what's the answer to my question; battling without purpose is meaningless for example I battle for my own personal reasons."

"Dan" Dan heard his friends calling to him and once they were at his side Dan asked the man "Who are you?"

"My name is Gus Grav, my master Spectra sends his regards"

"Careful he's the number 2 Vexos" Mira warned Dan

"So Dan Kuso, why do you Bakugan battle? Maybe you'll find out as we battle." Gus put his gauntlet on

"Fine, let's see if you battle as big as you talk." Dan put his gauntlet on

"Gauntlet power strike!" Dan and Gus said unison

"Gate card set" Dan threw his gate card on the ground and then said "Bakugan brawl, Drago stand" Drago appeared in his natural state roaring; and now it was Gus's turn Bakugan brawl, Subterra Premo Vulcan stand"

"Oh mighty Terra give me your power" Vulcan Exclaimed

"Now Vulcan!" Gus said Vulcan's rocket feet launched himself at Drago and punched him in face knocking him down to the ground and then Vulcan landed on the ground as well.

"Ha, ha, ha, you guys are so far out of your league it's embarrassing" Gus laughed

"Then I guess it's time to stop holding back; Gate card open: Pyrus reactor" Dan said

Drago power level: 400+200=600

Vulcan power level: 500

"And now take this. Double ability activate fire tornado plus Burning dragon"

Drago power level: 600+300= 900

Vulcan power level: 500-100=400

Drago fired a ball of fire at Vulcan but then Gus activate an ability "Nice try. Ability activate Heavy Aegis"

Vulcan's gigantic hand spun around rapidly "Time to play fire extinguisher" And then his fist hit the fire ball, putting it out.

Drago power level: 600

Vulcan power level: 700

"Are you kidding? He should be molten slag" Dan said surprised

"Premo Vulcan's body is made from New Vestroia's indestructible metal and with Heavy Aegis it makes your pitiful attack is useless. I believe it's time for your first lesson in true power; learn it well. Ability activate Titan Knuckle" Vulcan fired his gigantic hand at Drago grabbing him by the throat and smashing him to the ground

Drago power level: 400

Vulcan power level: 900

"Oh, No they're 500 hundred points apart! I could lose Drago!" Dan worried

"Welcome to the big leagues" Gus said`

"Dan use Scorpion" Ace said

"Oh Yeah" Dan remembered that he has a Bakugan trap

"Come Bakugan Trap, Pyrus Scorpion" Dan threw Scorpio behind Vulcan and appeared in his natural force

"Drago and Scorpion combine power at 750g" the Gauntlet computer stated

"And now let's get this started, double ability activate Burning Dragon plus Satellite boost"

Drago got back up into the air with Vulcan's arm still attach to his neck and fired a fire ball above Vulcan's head

"Hmpf, try aiming" Gus then turned around seeing the fire ball hit Scorpio's panels and reflect at Vulcan's back

"Drago and Scorpion power level now at 1050g" the gauntlet computer said

"Not bad, not bad at all. I like how you used Vulcan's blind spot for a sneak attack"

"Your patronizing is starting to annoy me" Drago said as the hand on Drago's throat let go and returned to Vulcan's smaller hand

"My apologize, I was merely trying to encourage you; ability activate Pyrus Durance"

The orbs around Vulcan's neck glowed and shot blasts everywhere. And defeating Drago and Scorpio.

Vulcan power level: 900

Drago and Scorpio combined power level: 750

"Dan life gage at 35%" the Gauntlet computer announced

"Lesson one: never take your opponent's defeat for granted, there's always a chance they might have one or two more cards up their sleeve" Gus dropped a gate card on the ground.

"Let's get down to business shall we; it's time for, me to show how the big boys play Bakugan brawl; Premo Vulcan stand" Gus hollered

"Sounds go to us; Bakugan brawl, Drago stand. And don't forget Scorpio" Dan hollered

"Gate card open Subterra reactor" A peak rised up underneath Gus's feet

"I'll show you true power of a Bakugan trap. Hexados Stand" Once Hexados appear Gus activated an ability "Ability Activate Raid drill" Hexados fired multiple blasts at Scorpion

Hexados power level: 550

Scorpion power level: 350

Dan then countered "Ability activate reflection boost" The panels popped out of his back and reflection the blast back at Hexados

Hexados power level: 250

"Ha big deal now to prove what an amateur you are; you can't beat what you can't see" Hexados disappeared into the ground and then appeared multiple arrows in front of Scorpio and shot multiple blasts

Hexados power level: 450

Scorpion power level: 350

Scorpion was defeated and Dan's life gage was now at 250%.

"What's Drago going to do now, he can't fight them alone" Alice cried

"Drago's never alone TRIPLE ABLITY ACTIVATE" Dan yelled

"Oh no y-you can't" Gus said surprised

"Burning dragon" Drago fired a blast at Hexados at sending him back to Gus defeated

"My life meter dropped 350%?!" Gus said

"You really think am an amateur, huh? Burning tornado plus fusion ability Pyrus Slayer

Dragonoid power level: 600

Vulcan power level: 1100

"A triple ability? This Drago maybe as powerful as Helios" Gus said to himself

"So what's the next lesson" Dan taunted

"Lucky shot, you can dish it out but can you take it Ability activate Viblow"

Vulcan's wrists spun around and create a dust storm around him.

Dragonoid power level: 800

Vulcan power level: 900

Drago charge at Vulcan but then Vulcan somehow manned to knock Drago back and put out the flames on his body

"You don't understand do Dan, I cannot lose, victory is my destiny, my master Spectra has promised to change the world and I'm going to help." Gus said

"New Vestroia isn't yours to change and Bakugan aren't slave! Your destiny is a lie"

"Fool we all service master Spectra and you and your Bakugan will bow at his feet"

"That will never happen!"

"There's no use fighting Dan, Spectra is leading us all into a new future with him. And Vulcan and I will rule at his side"

"You're crazy" Dan said

"Enough, ability activate drill impact"

Vulcan fired his giant arm at Drago "You battle for friendship, but I battle for power. That's why youll never be good enough to defeat me" Vulcan's launched arm hit Drago against a rock pillar creating little cracks and turning Drago back into ball form defeated. And emptying Dan's life gage to zero leave Gus the winner

"Drago's beaten!" Marucho said

"It's okay Marucho, Drago won't be taken" Alice told

"I can't believe Master Dan lost" Baron said as Ace growled

"Like I told you friendship doesn't matter power does. Thanks to master Spectra I am more than a Bakugan brawler." Gus hoped on to his ship and continued "Give up while you still can and Gus flew of into the distance. And then the pillar that Drago hit start to fall down on top of everyone but then a green blast destroy the pillar saving everyone. Then everyone look up into the sky and the person who saved them it was Shun on top of a Ventus Bakugan.

"Shun it's you" Alice said happy

"No way, you mean Shun Kazami" Baron said

"It's good to see you guys again" Shun said

 **Back at the Vestal Destroyer**

Gus was kneeling down in front of Spectra and said "I have brought you victory my master, as promised"

"You have done well Gus, you have brought prided back to the Vexos" Spectra said

 **At BBBR Base**

"So where have been man, you disappeared off the face of the Earth?" Dan asked

"It was really weird,; I was up in the mountains by myself practicing on my ninja skills, when suddenly a crack in the dimension appeared right in front of my. I was sucked into and next thing I know I landed here" Shun said

"It's hard to say for sure, but maybe when we Vestals arrived here it created a distortion in the dimensions" Mira said

"That would also explain why we couldn't get to you on Earth" Alice said

Then Shun continued his story "then pretty soon after that I meet Ingram when she was about to be taken. Later Ingram told me about the Vestals and from then on I devoted myself to freeing the Bakugan."

 **Hey everyone Thanks for read please leave comment. If you would like to see my new story it's called TASK RWBY. It's a crossover of Rwby and Bakugan. I'll see you next time Bakugan brawl.**


	6. Chapter 6 help from a friend

Bakugan New Vestroia Alternate

I do not own bakugan

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH DRAGO!" Dan woke up from a nightmare awaking everyone in the base.

"Hu, oh, are you okay Dan?" Marucho asked putting his glasses on

Shun and Baron barged in "what's going on?" Shun asked

"Who's attacking?" Baron asked "Did you just wake up from having a nightmare?"

"Yeah, sorry to wake you" Dan apologized

"That must've been some Dan" shun said

"You get bad dream too if you lose a battle as badly as master Dan did" Baron said

"You know what you're right Baron. Drago time to start training!" Dan ordered

"Are you serious in the middle of the night?" Marucho questioned

Dan hopped out of bed calling Drago "Drago! Drago?"

 **On the balcony**

Drago was sitting on the rail staring at the moon "For the first time I wonder if I have the strength to do what must be done. Drago said to himself "Wavern. You sacrificed you're life to save our world and I will protect it to my last breathe, but I can't do it alone"

"You're not alone" said a familiar voice Drago look to the right side of the rail and saw Hydranoid

"Hydranoid"

"All of us are willing to put our live on the line save our home, and the only way to do that is together." Then came another voice "Drago!" Drago turn around and saw his partner, Shun, Marucho and Baron "There you are, what are you and Hydranoid doing out here"

"Just thinking" Drago said

"Me too, now let's get some training done" Dan said raising his gauntlet

 **In the Vest Palace Throne Room**

Prince Hydron drank his tea and toasted "A toast to the famous six warrior Bakugan, the most powerful Bakugan of each attribute and you're all mine hahaahahha. So tell me, why do I only have FOUR!" the prince threw his tea cub to the ground shattering it "SPECTRA!" Hydron walk to the monitor showing spectra on the screen "What is going on, you defeat the human and yet I still have no Pyrus Dragonoid or the Darkus Hydranoid that you can't seem to find, in my collection!"

"Yes my apologize my prince" Spectra apologized

"You're supposed to be the best brawler in New Vestroia, so prove it"

"I understand, I will not fail, but these things take time" Spectra said

"Well okay then, I counting on you Spectra, it would be unwise to disappoint me" Hydron snapped his finger ending the transmission.

 **In the Vestal Destroyer with Gus and Spectra**

When the transmission ended Spectra said "You soiled little to the brat"

"I take full responsibility master, my failure has caused you more disfavor" Gus said taking the blame

"Not so, you achieved much Gus, Our Prince is just throwing a childish tantrum who wants his new toys. Come we have much to do" Spectra walked away will Gus and gave orders "Have the Vexos expand their search for the Hydranoid. You will be challenging Dan Kuso again."

 **At the BBBR base**

The brawler gathered around a map "If we follow this valley, we should get close to the city undetected" Ace said showing the path

"How soon can you get us there Baron?" Shun asked

"I can have us there by sun down, pedal to the metal" Baron took a bite of the sandwich that Alice made him.

"Yeah it's about time we start destroying those dimension controllers, haha, oh man those Vexos are going to freak"

"Don't jinx us Dan" Marucho said smiling

"Hold on i have something else to discuss" Mira said to everyone

"Is there something wrong with you Dan" Alice asked

Dan was struggling himself to hold in his business "Nothing, I just have to go"

"TMI Dan" Drago said

"When gotta go you gotta go! Dan ran to the bathroom.

 **Later**

Dan exit the bathroom then heard a voice behind him "Greetings Dan Kuso"

"huh" Dan turn around and Gus "Gus? What are you doing here? How did you get into our headquarters!?" Dan ran at and went through him unknowingly

"I get it your just a hologram"

"I warn you, today I will take your Drago away; I understand if you refuse my challenge after losing to me since our last battle, I'm guessing you're afraid, however if you accept my request my spy fly will show you where I am" the hologram disappeared

"As if you will ever take Drago from me, come here bug face! Dan snatch the mechanical fly out of the air

 **In the bridge of the base**

"Are you nuts you what want to put a hold on the mission to go look for your brother?" Said Ace

"He will be a big help if we can find him" Mira said

"Let it go we've had too many distraction already, we're supposed to be freeing the Bakugan" Ace raised his voice

"That's what I am doing" Mira raised here voice too

Marucho chimed in trying to break the fight "Okay let's all just take a big deep breath here"

"Forget get it Marucho, once those two start, it will last for hours" Baron said

Dan was hiding from the others sneaking to Drago and grabbed "Drago"

"Dan?"

"Gus challenged us to another battle, so let go get him"

"Okay, but shouldn't we tell the other's" Drago suggested

Dan looked over the counter and saw Ace and Mira still arguing and Marucho still trying to break it up "Let's not, they seem kind of busy; besides this is mono on mono.

Dan hugged the wall and slowly move, grabbed his gauntlet and exit the base. He then released the fly then followed it.

Even later

Gus was stand alone in the deserts until he heard the fly approached, he turn around and saw Dan "You're here, I'm glad to see that you accepted my invitation"

"You bet, this chance was too sweet to pass up. I real hope you've been practicing Gus; I won't go easy on you this time" Dan said

"Ha ha ha your overconfidence will be your downfall"

"Gauntlet power strike" both said activating their gauntlets

 **Back at the base**

Alice was sitting next to the Shun watching the argument "don't those two remind you of Dan and Runo?"

"Kind of" Shun said with his eyes closed sleeping

Alice got up and said "I'm going to go take a walk outside"

Alice walked out of the base and walked several steps forward and saw sparks in the distance. Alice took out her binoculars, looked through them and saw Dan battling Gus again

"Alice what is it?" Hydranoid asked on Alice's shoulder

"Dan is battling Gus again; we should go and help him" but as Alice was about to run Hydranoid said "Alice wait, if you battle over there the Vexos will know that I am with you and the resistance, we could use that advantage to destroy the dimension controller"

"But we need to help Dan!"

"Alice I said we can't battle OVER THERE"

 **Back to the battle**

Drago and Vulcan were already in the field

Vulcan power level: 600

Drago power level: 400

"You're a fool to face us again, now you'll see why Ability activate; Titan knuckle" Gus said

Vulcan made a fist and launched both of his arms at Drago, punching him until he touched the ground.

Vulcan power level: 800

Drago power level: 200

"Now watch as I take Drago away from you, forever" Gus said but the Dan activated an ability "Ability activate burst shield"

Drago put a fire shield block the fists and raising his power.

Vulcan power level: 600

Drago power level: 400

But still leave Vulcan as the winner and leaving Dan at 30% life left

"Your last ability saved Drago, but you lose precise life points in the process" Gus stated

"So what? We're just getting started, and now it's my turn to start gate card set" Dan threw his gate card and then threw Drago "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand"

 **Spectra's POV**

"Interesting, this Drago, he had been one of perfect Dragonoid class Bakugan"

"Then he became the perfect core of new Vestroia, how he return to Bakugan form?" My precious Helios asked

"Good question, Helios I have a very good feeling that if we engage this Drago in battle ourselves, everything will become clear" I said

Back with Gus and Dan

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand" Gus threw Vulcan into the field

"Gate card open, Pyrus reactor" Dan said, a ring of fire appeared on the ground the Dan added Scorpio in the battle "its show time, let him feel your sting Pyrus Scorpion" Scorpion appeared in the air "it's my turn to take you down. Double ability activate, Burning Dragon plus Satellite boost" Drago fired a fire ball at Scorpio. Scorpio open his solar panels catching the fire ball, increasing the size and launched it at Vulcan Defeating him

Drago and scorpion Combine power level: 1150

"No, I will not let Vulcan be taken by that human Ability activate "Screw Jolt

"200g transferred from Scorpion and Drago to Vulcan" said the Gauntlet computer

Vulcan power level: 800

Drago power level: 850

Vulcan was not taken but lost the battle for the impact of the fire ball as Gus lost 45% life gage

"Looks like we're even" Dan said catching Drago in ball form

Gus pickup Vulcan and said "That's all right I haven't even begun to brawl"

A person patted Gus on the Shoulder and walked infront of him and said "I'll take it from here"

"This is my battle" Gus said

"Who are you?" Dan asked the new foe

"I am Spectra Phantom, leader of the Vexos"

"You'd think impressed by that, hah, not much, so back Spectra, Leader of the Vexos" Dan mocked "I've a battle to finish with Gus"

"Haha you should be more respectful of your superiors, it is an honor to lose to the top ranked brawlers; Gate card set" Spectra through his card on the ground. Bakugan Brawl, Hyper Dragonoid Stand" Hyper Dragonoid appeared in the field "Now bring out Drago" Spectra said "nobody tell's me how to brawl, but since… You're… asking for it I'll battle, ready Drago?" Dan asked

"Ready" Drago answered

"Bakugan brawl Drago stand" Drago appeared in the air

"Double ability activate Dual Dragon" the Hyper Dragonoid split into to two Hyper Dragonoid "Plus item core" one Hyper Dragonoid go an axe and the other got the shield

Both Hyper Dragonoid power level: 1000

 **In the base**

Mira and Ace were still arguing "give me a break, I want to make a little detour that's all!"

"No way it's pointless"

"I call a cease fire, you got to look at this" Marucho finally stopped the argument and pointed

Shun, Baron, Mira and Ace looked out the window and saw explosions in the distance "that's got be Drago" Baron said

"Dan must have got himself in another battle" Shun said

"Come on let's go!" Ace said, everyone ran out the base and had to the battle and didn't notice that Alice wasn't with them.

* * *

 **Back with Spectra and Gus vs Dan**

"This Dragonoid attacks are nothing remarkable, let's finish this and deliver the prince his toy" whispered Spectra

"Take this, Triple ability activate; Burning Dragon, plus Burning Tornado plus Fusion ability Pyrus Slayer!" Drago spun down create a fire tornado while his fire ball in his mouth.

"What the, that's a triple ability"

"Bakugan brawl, Subterra Vulcan stand" Gus threw Vulcan and activate an ability "Ability activate Heavy Aegis" Vulcan's Hand created a dust tornado wiping out Drago's ability and saving Spectra

"Vulcan, Hyper Dragonoids total power level at 1-7-0-0-G; Drago total power level at 4-0-0-G" said the computer Gauntlet

"Prepare to meet your doom, finish them!" Spectra order, but then out of nowhere three purple orbs appeared, hit the ground exploding in front of the enemy Bakugan, stopping their attack.

"What the- Where did that come from?" Dan asked

* * *

 **Somewhere in the far far distance**

"Let's show them what happens when they mess one of top brawler's" Hydranoid

"Double ability activate; Trident of Doom, plus Fusion ability Final Destruction!" Alice put her abilities in her Gauntlet. Each of Hydranoid's head fire a dark purple energy from their mouths then the three energy orbs combined into one and hit Vulcan and the two hyper Dragonoids sending Gus life Gage to zero and Spectra's at 25%

* * *

 **Back with Dan vs Spectra**

"Who was it that did that?" Dan asked

"I don't know but we must not lose focus, Dan" Drago said

Gus picked up Vulcan and apologized to Spectra "Sorry I failed, Master Spectra"

"It's okay, I'll take it from here, Ready Helios?" Spectra asked his partner

"I am" Helios responded

"Most powerful Bakugan of all, Pyrus Helios; Bakugan Brawl, Helios stand" Helios appeared with a mighty roar then Spectra activate an ability "Ability Activate General Quasar" Helios sent a wave of fire at Drago. "Ability activate, Burning Dragon" Dan countered Drago fired his fire wave at Helios. As both their fire hit each other and the flames faded Helios and Drago charged at each other colliding heads. "You were the perfect Dragonoid, and now you no more than that pathetic Tigerra I crush" Helios said

"I saw what you did to her and I will make you pay for that!" Drago then glowed brightly in multiple colors "Drago, what's going?" Dan then looked at his new card also glowing in multiple colors. Dan decide to use it "Ability activate Strike Dragon"

"Power level exchange complete" the Computer gauntlet stated

Neo Dragonoid power level: 800

Viper Helios power level: 600

The diamond on Drago's chest fired waves of beams of energy defeating Helios. Dan's friends cheer for his victory "Well done, Helios; let's go Gus" Spectra said knowing that it wasn't a total lose "Right away Master" Gus followed

"Come back anytime and we'll give you lesson in battling" Dan said to the two Vexos walking away

"Now that I've seen the Dragonoid's powers. I can't just let it be a plaything" Spectra said to himself still walking away.

* * *

 **Brawler's POV**

As the Brawler saw the Vexos walk away Mira notice something "hu, wait second wheres, Alice?" the other brawl look around and did not see her.

They all made it back to the base and then saw Alice and Hydranoid on her shoulder.

"Alice where were you?" Dan asked

"You weren't with us during Dan's battle" Marucho stated

Alice sat in the driver's seat and drove "I was there, you just didn't see me" Alice smiled

"Hu… wait a minute it was you, you and Hydranoid were the ones that saved Drago" Dan exclaimed

"Yes, I used Hydranoid's Darkus long ranged attack" Alice explained

"But why, why didn't you got to where Dan was and battle?" Marucho asked

"Hydranoid said that the Vexos don't know that we have him we could use that advantage for the mission"

They brawlers understood and then Mira said "Well look like our mission is about to start really soon, look, we're here; Alpha city New Vestroia"

 **If you enjoyed this please follow or favorite and don't forget to leave a comment, I'll see you again Bakugan brawl**


	7. Chapter 7 Cyber nightmare

Bakugan New Vestroia Alternate

I do not own bakugan

 **Cyber Nightmare**

 **Somewhere in Alpha city**

Dan climbs out of a sewer after removing the well cover "ug, man, I never thought we'd get here" then Dan got spoke by a bakugan that look like it was about to eat him "Oh, No!" Dan backs up and notices that it was a screen playing a video "Battle of the Bakugan, Many will compete, but only one will rise up, you won't want to miss a second of the action, see ya there brawlers." Said the announcer. The rest of the brawler got out of the sewer saw the hologram video close then here a car honking. Then they realize that they are in the middle of the road and they were about to be run over. Everyone but Dan ran to side walk Dan stop when he was a run in to a car and one behind him, he waited until there was no car in front of him and sprinted to the side walk with the rest.

"Wow, looks like we got here middle of rush hour" Marucho said

"How about little warning next time, Shun?" Dan said

"Sorry dude; check it out" Shun said everyone look around the city and saw tall buildings

"This is where I use to live, my father still works here" Mira stated

In a Vestal Mall

"It'd not what I was expecting" Dan said looking around him

"I know what you mean" Marucho agreed

"I though a city of Vestals would look more evil like, yeah know" Dan said his thoughts

"Yeah except everyone looks like us on Earth" Alice

"It doesn't make any sense, how come they don't understand about the Bakugan?" Marucho asked

Because they were never told the truth. They're like us when we just that Bakugan was just a game. Except that this time they are being withhold from the truth, only seven people know. The Vexos." Alice Explained

The resistance saw another Bakugan tournament announcement "Battle of the Bakugan, the world's top brawlers in the ultimate smack down" the brawler went up to the screen behind a group of little kids. "Haha, cool" one of the kids said

"It's gonna be the best, but no one could take on Spectra" said the taller kid

"No way, my brother gonna crush them all" said the kid with light blue hair

"Whoa, he's a brawler?" Asked the kid with glass

"Yeah, he's gonna win for sure this time and become a member of the Vexos"

"Sweet, when I grow up I want to join the Vexos too"

"I want to be just like Spectra"

"I'm gonna be like Shadow" the Group of Vestal kids ran off

"I guess the Vexos are their heroes"

"This is wacked. We're gonna make them understand Bakugan are alive, feel pain and set free!"

"We will Dan" Alice said "We will, but first we must destroy the dimension controller"

"Alright then, let's destroy it. Where is the dimension controller? Dan asked

Ace answered "over there" Ace pointed at the top of a dome "The dome in the center of the city is where the battle arena for all the Bakugan take place, and the tower at the top is the dimension controller"

"What are we wait for, let's get to work" Marucho said

"Hold on guys, I want to check out the dimension controllers first" Shun said

"Why Shun?" Alice asked

"I want to try something" Shun responded

"Whatever, let's just get going!" Dan said eager to battle

"No" Mira said "I can't join you. There's something I have to take care of alone" Mira then in the other direction of the controller.

 **Mira's POV**

 **Mira's old home**

I entered the room hope to find her brother Keith "it was foolish to think he be here" I said in my head. I entered his bedroom looking for clues. I took his computer in the living room, and looked through everything. But then the door open and the person enter the room "Mira, you've come back" it was my father. "I'm glad you've come to your senses" he said to me "Never if it means enslaving the Bakugan" I protested

"No need to get upset, why can't you just enjoy you good life."

No way that life depend on the misery of others" then i change the subject "Father, i came here ooking for Keith, where is he" my father faced away from me "Tell me. you know something don't you" I demanded

"Mira, your brother is no more, take my advice and forget you ever knew him" I could not believe what my own father had just said "Monster" I called him

My father then got a call on his phone. he answered "Yes? I'll be there soon" he ended the call. as he was about to leave the room i tried to stop him "hold on, are to say that something happen to him"

"Pull yourself together" Father pushed me aside "if you know what's good for you, you will clean up and learn to behave! Lock up when you leave" My father told me as he exit the house

After what he told, I believe that he is hiding something and I swear that I will find the truth!

 **BBBR on a roof top**

The brawler scout the entrance to dimension controller and was heavy guard "Man, security here is tighter than, Shun's jeans, ha-ha" Dan laughed looking at the Vestal guards "We won't even get close with all those guards around"

"Wait n look" Alice said

"Huh?" Dan remove the binoculars from his eyes

"It looks like they are doing a mock battle before the tournament" Alice told Dan

"Where! Where!" Dan put his binocular back up to his eye and tried to find the battle. Alice pushed his binoculars in to the direction without looking at him. "Oh, there they are" the group saw a Haos Atmos battling against a Subterra Fly beetle and as they battle they saw an electric energy go up center of arena.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Dan asked

"Just as I suspected" everyone turned to Shun "The battle arena and the dimension controller seem to be connected"

"So this is what you wanted to see Shun" Alice said

"Yes and we can you use this to our advantage to destroy the controller, let's out of here first and then I'll explain"

"Maybe we should wait for Mira to get back" Marucho said

"I still can believe she ditched us" Dan grabbed his communicator and tried to call Mira "Mira yo Mira come in." A screen picture of Mira showed up "Dan keep it down"

"Keep it down! We've got Bakugan to save remember?"

"Things are a lot worse than you think, get here now and fast" Mira said concerned

"What are you talking about? Are you alright? Just tell us where you are" Dan said

The brawler's got off the roof top and Baron ran into the middle of the street, stopping a car "scored us a ride" Baron said everyone got in the car "follow our friends signal" Alice ordered the robot driver that said "Welcome to happy town"

"We're kind in a hurry, so step on it" Dan then decide to do it himself "Is there a go button around here?" Dan pushed random buttons until he pushed a button he shouldn't have "oh boy, fasten your seatbelt's that's the rocket boost" the robot warned and then launched "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" they all panic going really fast.

 **In a battle simulator**

"I can't believe it, this is like a nightmare" Mira said walk then all the sudden the lights turn on and heard a laugh "Lync" she said

"You thought you were so smart coming here Mira" Lync said

Mira *growls*

"Your father is a genius you know, but it's too bad you didn't inherit his brain. We've been following you ever since you went home and you never noticed." A spy fly should up behind Mira "Amateur, dumb moves like or why your little crusade is doomed, but I'll help you out; you like your see what your father's been working on, wouldn't Mira. Here take a good long look" Lync open his hand revealing a Bakugan "Good news a new day is dawning for the Vexos, and I'm gonna show you why"

The floor turned red "Powering up bakugan battle systems, begin simulation. Power level rising, codename Altair is now online, begin Bakugan battle" said the announcer system

Mira and Lync activated their gauntlets "Gauntlet power strike"

Then a car crashed through the window onto the floor.

Thank you for riding happy tow- happy tow-happy tow" the robot driver glitch from the damage as the brawlers got out of the car feeling dizzy

"Guys, you here!" Mira said glad that they arrived

"hhaa" Lync laughed "just in time. Now you can lose in front of an audience Mira"

"Lync, you again!" Dan yelled

"Oh I'm full of surprises, Gate card set" Lync threw his card on the floor "check this. Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan" A mechanical beast rose up "Go, Ventus Altair"

"What-what is that!?" Alice asked

"It's a cybernetic Bakugan, my father created it" Mira said

"Your father is creating. Bakugan!?" Alice said shocked of the abomination as did everyone else "Oh, don't act so surprise, Vestal science can do anything and Altair is living proof" Lync said as the metal Bakugan roared

"Dream on, there's no way that thing can defeat a real Bakugan, ready Drago?" Dan asked

Before Drago could answer Mira interrupted "Wait Dan! This is my mess to clean up"

"But-, oh well okay then, he's yours, just be careful" Dan changed his mind

Mira walked forward a bit, then spoke to Wilda "I need you Wilda, let's end this now"

"Never fear Mira, I am here for you, always"

Mira thanks him "Thank you" she then turn to Lync "Okay Lync, bakugan brawl; Bakugan stand, come on Wilda. Wilda arises ready to battle.

Calculating power level:

Altair power level: 500

Wilda power level: 450

"Ability activate, Spinal Saucer" Lync activated an ability, increase Altair's power by 200. Two green ring appeared under Altair's winds and then Mira activated an ability as well. "Ability activate, Gun Lock" Wilda fired balls of lava increasing his power to 650 as then Altair fire his rings. Altair's rings hit Wilda while he managed to dodge Wilda's attack

"Not so fast, Ability activate Volcano hammer" Wilda fires himself in to the air then hammers down Altair

Altair power level: 500

Wilda power level: 850

 **Professor Clay POV**

"NO!" I said "Altair's power level dropped by 200 and Wilda has gained 200 points. Altair is vulnerable, well don't just stand there, take down notes!" I ordered one of my assistance "yes, sir"

"So, still got some fight? That's cuz you don't know when you're beaten. Double ability activate; Mega Shield plus Thunder Fire!" A green shield appear around Altair and his tail began to generate green electricity

Altair: 900

Wilda: 650

"Bakugan trap, I need you, Subterra Baliton" Mira tossed the Bakugan trap and it appear in front of Wilda, facing Altair. Altair fires a blast from his tail but Baliton uses the spikes on his back to block the attack.

"Baliton using his horns to block Altair's attack" Alice stated

"Yeah, way to go, Baliton!" Dan cheered

"Doesn't matter, were not done yet" Lync then notice that his Bakugan started to short circuit "Somethings wrong, Altair!" Lync cried

"Its energy endurance is failing" the scientist stated

"The booster system can't handle it, double ability drains too much power. It's causing an energy feedback to three systems." Clay then turn to the scientist at a control panel "You increase server capacity, raise it 30%"

"Raising level"

"Whoa what's going on?" Marucho asked

"No idea, but we should hit it now" Ace said

"Right, time to pull Altair's plug" Baron said

Mira placed an ability in her gauntlet "Ability activate, Apollo Head"

The horns on Baliton were launched and rapped around Altair

Baliton and Wilda: 1200

Altair: 900

"Okay you've had your fun, time for another double ability!" Lync said

"Another double ability! That kid is wild" said one of the scientist

"Professor-" the other scientist try to suggest but was stopped

"No! this will hold important data. DO IT! Lync! Destroy them both!" Clay ordered

Mira heard the loud voice, she looked to her left and saw her father "Father!"

Then Lync put his abilities in his gauntlet "Double ability activate Spinal Saucer plus Thunder Fire"

A green ring appeared out of both of Altair's wings and sliced the ropes on Baltion's horns freeing itself

Altair power level: 1300

Baliton and Wilda combine power: 1000

"Shock them Altair" Lync said

"Mira get down" Ace said

As Altair was about to deliver the final the blow it's tail fired a green laser through the ceiling and out of the building, everyone was surprised that it miss. Altair then fell to the ground.

"The booster system is overloaded" the Scientist said

"Everything shutting down" the other scientist stated

Professor Clay growled in disappointment of Altair failing "That's it then, shut down all systems immediately"

the assistance did as he was told

All three Bakugan return into ball for making Mira the winner

"Hu, oh well, Lync picked up Altair "Big deal, it's just another broken Bakugan, you got lucky"

"Huh, you don't even care?" Alice asked

"Why? Soon Professor Clay will perfect it, so don't sweat it, i'll finish this off the next time we meet see ya later looser nater!" Lync ran and jumped through the broken glass the car crashed through.

Mira then turn back to the window that her father was at "father, what's wrong with you" she then saw him look back at her, then continued walking away "How could you care about mechanical Bakugan than your own daughter?"

 **Clay POV**

As me and my assistance walked down the hall one of them had me a data chip "Professor here's the data from the battle"

Then I said "Once I make the modifications on Altair, based on this data, he'll be the most powerful Bakugan in the universe. hahaHAHAAA!"

 **To be continued**

 **Thank you fror your support, if you enjoy please leave a comment and follow or favorite see you next time brawlers Bakugan Brawl.**


	8. Chapter 8 What's the Plan

Bakugan New Vestroia Alternate

I do not own bakugan

"What's the Plan?"

* * *

 **In a battle Arena**

"Welcome brawlers to today's battle tournament we're counting down the seconds to the first row who's ready to beat the heat and who will be smacked down and cold to beat" the Announcer said

"Go Pyrus Verias" the id with silver hair threw his bakugan and activated an ability "Ability activate Verias Siba"

"Ability activate Death trident" Hydranoid fired three electric purple orbs at Verias easily defeating him.

The kid with Red outfit's partner in the brown outfit "Bakugan brawl, Subterra Fly beetle stand"

"Ability activate Wind power soaring strike shot" Ingram body sets on green fire and rams into the beetle defeating it

"Ooh! Burn! That's the way the Bakugan rolls, these mysterious masked player pack a serious punch during the team on everyone's lips "The Bakugan Brawlers" the Annoconcer commented

Alice wore her Masquerade mask but it did not turn into him, and shun wore his ninja hood and mouth mask hiding their identity, standing on a big cylinder.

* * *

 **At the seat in the stadium**

Three Vestal kids wondered about the Bakugan brawlers

"The Bakugan brawlers, I've never heard of them" the kid in glasses said

"Yeah, but they sure know how to brawl" said the big fat kid

"They'll never beat the Vexos though" said the kid with blue hair

Behind the two kids were Mira, Dan, Ace and Baron "rrrrrrr, this killing me. I should be out there battling. I can't even bear to watch this" Dan complained

"Stay focused Dan, you're important to the plan" Drago said to his partner

"Why do they get all the fun?"

"Oh, master Dan look" Baron pointed to the dimension controller

* * *

 **Flash back**

The resistance were in a playground stargazing "I stole these diagrams the last time I snuck into the city" shun put up a hologram of battle arena "According to this. The power generated from the Bakugan battles is absorbed inside the arena then transmitted to the outside world through the controller"

"So what's the point of that?" Dan asked

"There's an awful lot of power generated in Bakugan battles" Mira explained

"And if that power isn't release, the controller will over loaded" Baron added

Alice lean into Shun at the hologram and said "So if we block the transmission of the energy then the control will explode"

"Then we must take advantage of the upcoming tournaments" Drago said

"That's now" Dan stated then the brawlers saw holo screen display an advertisement of the tournament

"The battle of the Bakugan is about to begin, will all competitors please register, don't miss your chance to brawl with the best" the screen then closed

"Okay everyone we need to move fast, we'll have to break in to two team. Two people will battle together in the tournament and three rest will sneak inside and find the controller" Mira said

"I call the battle" Dan immediately said after Mira finished her sentence

"No, Dan, if the Vexos see you or Drago, they can have us arrested and be disqualify from the tournament" Alice said then everyone but Mira argued about their roles "that's enough!" Mira pulled out ticks of paper "We'll draw numbers to decide!" Everyone drew their paper and Dan yelled complaining

 **End of flash back**

* * *

"You're right I lost the draw"

Back to Alice and Shun's battle

Ability activate continuous dance, Phoenix position" Shun said

Ingram rapidly dash at the Pyrus Frezzer and rapidly punched him and defeating him before his brawler could counter.

"Bakugan brawl, Pyrus Jelldon stand" said the red coated kid the blonde hair kid three his Bakugan "Bakugan brawl Subterra Rafflesian

"Ability activate Terminal trident" Alice said Hydranoid fired another three orbs from his mouths and explode as it hit Jelldon

Shun too activated an ability "Ability activate wind power soaring strike shot" Ingram body caught on fire and ramped into Rafflesian. Both opponents life gage went to zero.

"Those two. There make this too easy" Mira said in the stadium's seats

"Shun and Alice are like thunder and lightning" Baron said

"AAAAAAAA!" Dan yelled "THIS IS DRIVING ME COMPLETELY CRAZY! Let me trade places with them, they can destroy the control" Baron then grabbed Dan before he could storm into the arena "Be quiet master Dan, you're let everyone know our plan"

"Let me go, let me go, let me go, letmegoletmegoletmegoletmego!

"Moving on to the single division, let's welcome another newcomer to the tournament "The masked Brawler" the Announcer said

"Good Marucho's up" Mira said

A screen appeared showing Marucho in a mask on a pillar

"Remember Marucho, open with the new Bakugan" Elfin said in Marucho's palm

"Are you sure, but I haven't even tried it yet? What happen if I make a mistake and win?"

"hhhhaaaa don't you worry it's foolproof"

"I'm glad you're my partner Elfin" Marucho said

Marucho's opponent threw his Bakugan "Bakugan Brawl; Bakugan stand; Darkus Goblin Ball" A round ball with wing, and an eye inside appeared

"I'm counting you" Marucho threw in the new Bakugan "Bakugan brawl; bakugan Stand; Aqous Wontu"

"This battle has taken a turn the turn to terminally adorable" the announcer commented

"Goblin ball the cute bunny Bakugan with a little growl, then wontu cuddle itself looking like helps baby and the Goblin starts to show tears

"Oh, looks like Goblin has moved to tears, he can't bring himself to attack and who can blame him that Wontu is so cuuuute!, I bet the Goblin want to pick him up and give him a big huge!"

Wontu secretly used a spray that make his eyes that made him look he's crying

"See everything is going according to plan" Elfin said

"Ability activate Rapid Balloon"

Wontu grew larger by suck in the air

"Wow that is one big thing, there are just more of him to love"

"Okay Wontu do your stuff" Marucho cheered

But then Wontu began to lose balance because of his big head and fall almost landing on Marucho "AAAAA!" Marucho panicked but the pillars move him saving him. Marucho then looked at the ground seeing Wontu stuck on the ground and can't get up.

The announcer looked at the rule book and announced "Unfortunately the masked brawler is disqualify for losing control of his bakugan"

* * *

 **In a locker room**

Marucho was sitting alone on a bench in the locker room "I total embarrassed myself for a noble cause"

"Wow you lost without even getting a chance to fight that's a first" Elfin said

Marucho then exited the room and said "Now it's time for phase two. Marucho runs to guard that is guarding the entrance "Mr. Mr. come quick!" Marucho stop in front of the guard "I saw someone very suspicious in the locker room, I think it might be a member of Bakugan Brawl Resistance!"

"Thanks kid" the guard runs and leaves the door unguarded

Marucho then push the buttons the door panel letting the others in

"Coast is clear everybody" Marucho said

"Great job Marucho that was amazing performance" Dan said

"I hacked into their systems and download the floor plans" Ace said

"Stay focus, must not lose momentum" Percival said

"Then let's get going" Baron said

They then her the crowd cheering

* * *

 **In the arena**

"We got superstars in our audience today. Spectra and his mighty Vexos have arrived, the merciless Mylene, the savage Shadow Vulcan, the relentless Gus and the supreme Spectra"

Back In the hall

The resistance hovers over the corner of the wall seeing a bunch a guards "Their more guards than we suspect" Drago said

"There are always a lot of guards, whenever the Vexos are here" Ace Exclaimed

"Hey what are you doing" the group immediately turned around seeing two guards, one with purple hair and the other blonde "How did you guys get in here?"

"Authorized personal only, show us your ID card" the guard in purple hair demanded

"We lost our ID card" Baron said

"We left them in our other pants" Marucho added

The two guards growled at the brawlers

The brawls got even nervous until Mira… "hhhhhaaaaa, oh please tell the Vexos that there number one fans are here, oh my gosh guys they real are here" Mira grabbed Ace and Dan hand and grabbed them away from the guards "Maybe they can get us an autograph, or maybe the can sign my jacket, oh man the Vexos total rock" Baron and Marucho walk with away with Mira with a nervous smile

"Just a bunch of fans" purple hair guard said

"They should just get a life" Blonde guard said and they both walk away

The brawlers went into a small little hall with cargo "Wow quick think Mira" Baron complemented

"Yeah, you were right Ace, she is a fan girl, Vexos total rock" Dan mimicked causing Ace to giggle and Mira to say in frustration "very funny!"

Around the corner in the main hallway the Vexos exited the door "hahahah, did you see the fans go crazy when they introduced me" Shadow said

"Whatever!" Mylene walked away "We can leave the challenger to Lync and Volt, I'm going back to Beta city"

"Maybe I'll keep you company, huh, huh" Shadow walked with her

Mylene*growls*

"Do you have anything to report?" Gus asked two guards

"Nothing unusual, few of your fan snuck backstage though"

"Really? What fans?" Spectra said

"Should I check on it?" Gus asked his master

"Don't bother is nothing" Spectra toss Helios into the air and snatched him in midair triggering Mira's memories of her brother Keith

"Spectra's here, I can't pass up on that Opportunity; I'm gonna challenge him"

Ace grabbed and covered Dan's mouth. Spectra and Gus her a sound. Gus went over to invetagete but no one was there. He turns to Spectra and shrug his shoulders. But Spectra smirked

The brawler manage to run and disappear before they were about to be spot "way to go Dan" Baron said

"Yeah smooth move" Ace Add

"I for one do not want to get caught, because if we do it's over, so let's keep it together" Marucho said

"Ok I'm sorry" Dan apologized

* * *

 **In the arena at a high view from the Vexos**

Volt and Lync just arrived in the area where they can sit back, grab some popcorn and watch the brawl. Then a screen of Spectra appeared "It appears some mice have snuck into the arena"

"Who cares about mice?" Lync said

"This city and arena are your problem, it's time to clean house" Spectra then terminated the transmission

"It's time to clean house"*mocking*

"Mouse problem, what's he talking about?" Volt asked

"How should I know?"

* * *

The tag team event has reached the semifinals, this match will decide who will face off against master brawler Lync and Volt, in the final round. Can the Dark Angels team of Annie and Vanessa cruise to victory over the upstart Bakugan Brawls?" the Announce asked

"Well duh, of course we will" Annie said

"Like taking a candy from a baby" Vanessa commented

"You ready Shun?" Alice asked her friend

"Always"

The announcer commonest the battle "Let the battle begin"

"Gate card set" Annie threw her card to the ground and it expanded and then threw her bakugan "Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand; Haos Anchorsaur"

Vanessa threw her Bakugan as well "Bakugan brawl Bakugan stand; Haos Hammersaur"

Hammersaur and Anchorsaur arise "Gate card open Haos Reactor"

"Haos Anchorsaur and Hammersaur power level increase by 1-0-0 each

Hammersaur: 500

Anchorsaur: 500

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand; Ventus Ingram

"Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand; Darkus Alpha Hydranoid

"What the? That person has the Hydranoid. How did she get it?" Volt asked

Lync then pushed some buttons

* * *

 **On Spectra's Vestal Destroyer**

Spectra was stand alone in the bridge, when suddenly a screen showing Lync and Volt

"What is it?" he asked

"There is a girl that has the Darkus Alpha Hydranoid that we have been looking" Lync said

"Spectra smiled and said "Good, capture the Hydranoid and then our prince will one step closer to completing his collection" the Transmission was terminated

* * *

 **At the battle**

Shun and Alice activate their abilities "Ability activate Death trident" Hydranoid fire three purple balls from his mouth

Ability activate wind power soaring strike" Ingram body was set on fire

The Dark angels looked at each other, nodded and unison said "Ability activate"

Annie: Spark protection"

Vanessa: And mirror Ghost"

Ingram went through Hammersaur's body and Hydranoid's Electric purple balls ricochet of Anchorsaur's body as one hit Ingram and the rest of the two hit Hydranoid defeat them body. Alice and Shun's life gage went down by 5 percent.

"Just give up, you two love birds are over" Annie advise meanly

"But don't feel bad you were never really worthy of fighting the Vexos" Vanessa said

Shun and Alice snarled the two sisters

"Once we win we'll become the newest member of the Vexos" Vanessa said

"Then we'll become the newest superstars of New Vestroia"

"I don't think so!" the sister looked at Alice "this is more than a game to us"

"She's right, where not she to be with or be one of the wannabe Bakugan stars; so there is no way we will lose!" Alice and Shun removed their masked revealing their full face

"Gate card set" Alice threw her card down

"Bakugan brawl Bakugan stand Hydranoid"

"Bakugan brawl Bakugan stand, Ingram

Bakugan brawl, Bakugan stand Hammersaur

Bakugan Brawl Bakugan stand Anchorsaur

Annie put her ability in her gauntlet "Ability activate power eraser"

Anchorsaur's shoulder shield fire electricity at Ingram and Hydranoid "I can't move" Hydranoid said

"Me too" Ingram said

Ingram Power level: 400-300=100

Hydranoid power Level: 550-300=250

"Power eraser ability unique to Anchorsaur. It decrease the opponents Bakugan by 300 and any Bakugan unable to move" Annie explained

"Nice try. Ability activate, Terminal trident" Hydranoid fired the balls at Anchorsuar hitting him and nullifying his ability freeing himself and Ingram "Hydranoid does not need to move to attack, he just need to be able to open his mouth" Alice

Hydranoid power at total of 650g

Anchorsaur at 100g

Hydranoid fired another blast at Anchorsaur defeating him and leaving Alice winning him

And that's not all, gate card open " **Dark wind** " this command card add 200 hundred to the bakugan who has the attribute that I name"

Ingram power at 300G

Alice look at shun smiled and nodded, Shun did the same "Ability activate Phoenix position- continues Dance

Ingram now at 700G

Ingram appeared right in front of Hammersaur and rapidly punch him until he had no more point leave Shun to take Hammersaur

"The Brawler take Hammersaur and Anchorsuar" the Dark angle yell in humiliation "the Dark Angels of lost it, the brawler will soon be facing the Vexos tag team champs Lync and Volt in the final rounds"

Shun and Alice wave to the crowd as they cheered for them

With Lync and Volt

"I think we found Spectra's pesky mice" Lync said

"Those brawler guys? They don't look so tough" Volt said

Then Lync started to remember the two from when he last saw them in his last battle "Don't you mean the Bakugan Brawlers Resistance!"

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you enjoyed this guy, if you did please follow me and leave a comment also I'm thinking about remake the New Vestroia intro by adding and removing scene for Hydranoid and Alice, let me know what you think see you next chapter Bakugan brawl**


	9. Chapter 9 Freedom Run

**Bakugan New Vestroia Alternate**

 **I do not own bakugan**

 **Freedom Run**

 **In the battle arena**

The battle between Lync and volt vs Shun and Alice was about to begin

"Welcome back to the final match of the bakugan battle tournament, the pressure is on to see which tag team will emerge victorious, will it be the mysterious duo known only as the bakugan brawlers, or maybe our very masters of mayhem, the kings of chaos, the undisputed destroyers of all who dare to stand in their way Lync and Volt of the Vexos! The Announcer said

The bakugan brawlers stared at Vexos "no need to look so serious bakugan brawlers, or should I call you the Bakugan brawlers resistance" Lync winked

"I don't know what you think you're up to but I'm gonna love taking your Bakugan" Volt said

"Remember Shun, we got to make this fight last as long as we can" Alice whispered to her Ventus friend

* * *

 **In the a hallway**

The rest of the brawlers where sprint the hall until they stop at a two way hall "Which way do go now?" Dan asked Ace

Ace looked at the map on his device and pointed in the direction "This way"

The group ran in the direction Ace pointed except Marucho who was walking slowly exhausted "Hey wait up guys"

"Hurry up Marucho, your too slow" Elfin said

"I can go on anymore" Marucho leans his back on the yellow part of wall and falls down the shot "AAAAHHHH"

As the rest continued run Mira said "Hey, where's Marucho?"

"Should I go back for him?" Baron asked

"There's no time, we'll get him on the way back" Ace said

They then stop at the first door and saw a room full of Bakugan on glass tubes full of water "Bakugan?" Dan said

"What are they doing in there?" Baron asked

"They've been put into a state of suspension

Then the lights turn on and two guard entered with two glowing rings around their shock piton "Freeze!" one of guards order "This is a restricted area" Told the other guard "What are you kids doing here?"

* * *

 **In the battle arena**

"I'll start gate card set" Alice her card down and now she threw in Hydranoid "Bakugan brawl; Hydranoid stand" Hydranoid turned into his natural form and now I was the Vexos turn. Volt decided to take on Alice "Bakugan brawl; Bakugan Stand; Haos Brontes

A clown bakugan appear saying "Bogabogaboga!"

"Smile Hydranoid it's an honor to lose to the mighty Brontes" Brontes said. Hydranoid growled in response

"Gate card open; Darkus Reactor" the ground light up in dark purple glow

"Hydranoid power at 750g" Stated the gauntlet

Volt activated an Ability "Brontes, Ability activate Maniactus Magical" the dark ground began to glow yellow

"200g transferred from Darkus Hydranoid to Haos Brontes. Brontes now at 700g"

"Double Ability activate Ghost Cell, I grantee these guys will give you nightmares, plus Bloody Magical

Brontes Power Level: 900

Hydranoid Power Level: 150

Brontes was about to attack Alice quickly reacted "Come Bakugan trap Darkus Nevermore" a crow like creature the size of Skyress appeared in the air at a power of 450 "Ability activate Shadow boost" Nevermore flapped it's wings launch feathers at Hydranoid, they stabbed him everywhere around his body. Then the purple glow on the feathers start to fade into Hydranoid increasing his power by 250 combining Hydranoid and Nevermore at 850, but that didn't change much bontes use his powers of Magic to take out both hydranoid leave Alice life gage at 60 percent. Alice looked at her life Gage, but did'nt care, because she knows that she wanted that to happen

"It's our turn now Lync" Shun said throwing Ingram "Bakugan Brawl; Bakugan stand; Ventus Ingram

"Let me at them" Ingram said as she appeared

"Finally something worth fighting, Bakugan Brawl; Ventus Altair stand"

Shun and Alice remembered the Mechanical bakugan last time the encountered Lync

"What, that's same cybernetic Bakugan!" Alice said

"After our little test run, we fully loaded Altair with power to burn and abilities that are off the chain. Altair let out a cybernetic roar

* * *

 **Meanwhile in the Monitor Room**

The brawls were tied up and sitting on the floor "Kids or no kids, you intruders are traitors and will be treated that way, so why don't you just confess?" Said one of the guards

"To what? Trying to free the Bakugan and give them back their home?" Mira said

"Enough!" The guard put the piton near her face then

"Guy's check it out" Baron

Everyone looked at the monitor seeing Shun Battling Lync "Ability activate Wind power soaring Strike shot"

"Not so fast double ability activate Shock canon plus thunder fire"

Altair Power: 900

Ingram power400

Altair fired a green blast at Ingram. Ingram was hit by the blast and transferred back into ball for leaving only 60% left of Shun's life gage

"Wow looks like this match is over before it even startedthe Vexos have slamed the Bakugan brawlers right out of the game" said the Announcer

"Well there's a big surprise, right kids? There's no who can beat the Vexos" Said one of the guards

"We're gonna prove you wrong!" Ace said

"Oh"

And I will tell you this, everything you believe in is a Lie" Dan said then Drago came out onto his shoulders "Open your eyes fools!"

*gasping" the two guards stepped back in shocked "New Vestroia belongs to the Bakugan! We're fighting to free them and their land"

"A-a talking bakugan?" said guard 1

"That's impossible" said guard 2

Nemus: "No it isn't"

Wilda: "We're live evidence"

Percival: "We're just like you"

Mira: "you can't deny this anymore

Baron: "Do the right thing"

Ace: "It's time to wake up"

Dan: "Help us, free the Bakugan"

Then suddenly above the guard's heads a hatch from ceil open and Marucho landed on the door sitting on the guards

"Oh boy, that gotta hurt" elfin said flying

"Did I survive" Marucho open his eyes and saw the rest of the group "Hey guys, sorry, gotta bit lost"

"Good work Marucho!" Dan said

* * *

 **In the battle arena**

Shun and Alice were know just fighting Lync

Hydranoid: 350g

Ingram: 200g

Altair: 900g

"Bakugan trap; Ventus Hylash" Shun toss Hylash in to the air and turned into his natural form. Ingram had her bird face. Hylash transforms into high mobility mode. Ingram grabs Hylash's legs

"Don't forget Me Shun "Bakugan Trap Darkus Nevermore"

Nevermore appeared in the air and Hydranoid flew on to her back

"Ahahah" Lync waved his index finger "Never underestimate the Vexos; Mechanical Ventus Wire bakugan brawl"

"What the?" Alice and Shun said unison seeing the new Mechanical Bakugan

"What do you think resistance, aren't these the… nastiest Bakugan you ever seen"

Wired then flipped upside down and Altair's tail went through the slot in Wired, locked in and Wired three toes flipped facing the air

"Altair, Wired, Merge complete" stated the Gauntlet computer

"You and your Bakugan don't stand a chance against Meta Altair"

"Shun I'll attack from below and you attack from behind" Alice said. Shun nodded

"Double Ability activate; Death Trident plus Haven Wraith"

"Double ability activate; Thunder power- glimmering Slash plus Wind power- soaring strike shot"

The four Bakugan fired what they had at Meta Altair put no effect "Useless!" Shun said

"Trying a quad attack? Not bad, but watch this; Double Ability activate; Aura cannon plus Hydrid Cannon" Wired toes fires a green blast at Nevermore and Hydranoid defeating them and two green ring appear from Altair's wings and launched them behind it at Ingram defeating her

Alice life gage: 15%

Shun life gage: 10%

"Save yourself of embarrassment and just give up" Lync advised

"Go, and Play with the other kids" volt said

"How considerate of you" Shun said unteased "Everything is going to plan so please don't worry about us"

* * *

 **In the Hallway**

"The brawler sprinted through the halls "we're running out of time Alice and Shun's battle will be over soon" Dan said

Then they saw a squad of guards block the way "There they are. Stop them!"

"Coming through!" Mira grabbed a cart and ram into the guards, Ace, Mira, Baron and Marucho fought off the guards "we'll hold them of Dan, you go on" Mira ordered

Ace toss the device that contains the floor plans "Here, use the plan to find the generator"

"Ok! Stay strong you guys!" Dan ran off

In the arena

The brawlers were know on round 3 against the Vexos with Hydranoid, Ingram and Altair on the field "Finish them already!" Volt said to his Vexosmate

"But I'm having so much fun, and now I'll their Bakugan"

"It's our time now" Alice said

"Yeah let's do this"

"No more holding back Hydranoid" Alice said to her partner

"You to Ingram" Shun said

"With pleaser" Ingram said

Hydranoid head 1: "Let's show them"

Hydranoid head 2: "What we can"

Hydranoi head 3: "Really do"

"Double Ability activate; Terminal Trident plus Blinding Spice

Altair: 1450-600=850

Then Ingram appear above Altair. Meta Altair fired a green blast at Ingram "Ability activate Shadow split" the laser went through Ingram as she split into multiple copies. Altair couldn't get lock on to Ingram. Then Hydranoid appeared directly above Altair and said "Trident" "Of" "Doom"

Each mouth fired a blast at Altair's wings and head knocking Meta Altair to the ground

"No! It can't be" Lync said

"Way to go loser" Volt said

"The Bakugan Brawlers… fight back, what an unbelievable comeback. Everyone was surprise that they were able to strike back

* * *

Dan tip toe across an open room where the guards are watching the battle "Are we even going the right way?" Drago asked Dan

"How should I know?" Dan responded

Dan stopped at a closed door. The automatic doors open. Dan walked in and locked the door. He saw a pillar with colorful light "I think we found" Dan looks at Ace device and sees that he is in the right place "checks out this is gonna be easy" Dan then looks at Drago in his jacket chest pocket "What'd I tell ya" Dan look back at the colorful pillar "Now if I were a reverse power switch, where would I hide"

"There it is" Drago said they saw it in front of them "It can't be this easy"

"Sure it can" Dan runs straight at the lever. But then red lasers appear directly in front of Dan "Wwwoo" Dan backs up but accidently toss Ace's device into the laser field cutting it in half "A security system, man Ace is gonna be mad when, he find out about his phone. We'll have to find another way Drago, I mean how hard can it be" Dan laughs nervously

"uhhh Right" Drago said

* * *

 **In the Battle arena**

Hydranoid is facing Brontes and Ingram is face off against Meta Altair "It seem are champion teams are more evenly matched then we thought, this is no free ride for the Vexos, but do the Brawlers have the will to win?" the Announcer said

"Double ability activate-" Alice cut off by Volt

"Ability activate; Maniactus Magical" a yellow stream rapped around hydranoid and then vanished

"What, he took out my ability before it started?"

"Hydranoid power at 550g. brontes power at 700g"

Volt then activated another ability "Ability activate; Go Darkus Scythe"

A Darkus theme scythe appeared in Brontes hands and swirls it around and slashes at Hydranoid

Hydranoid power: 3-5-0

"What's up Hydranoid you're not wimping out on me?" Brontes shows a maniacs laugh

* * *

Guards were banding on the door, trying to get into the room Dan is in "Open up or we'll bust the door down"

"uhh what do we do now Drago?"

"You can't get through, but I can"

"Huh, well how?"

Drago hopped on to Dan's shoulder "If you can throw me in a straight line between laser beams, I can reach the swithch"

Dan puts Drago in the palm of his hand "What- but- what if I miss you could-"

"You won't miss Dan, I trust you" Drago assured Dan not to worry

Dan waited a sec and said "Let's do this, for the Bakugan, this is where all practice pays off"

"Right!"

The guard open the door but it was too late "Last chance, Bakugan brawl"

Drago stays in ball form and then pops open and dodges the laser, then raises his foot and hits the switch. The pillar start to show off circus all around it

* * *

Alice and Shun look at the dimension controller and saw circuits giving the signal that the others did it "They did it" Alice said cheerfully

Hydranoid used his mouths to the scythe that brontes try to hammer him with "Say uncle"

"Not so fast, we are done stalling" Alice said

"Stalling?" Volt got confused

"We have been generating the power to extreme mass, now it's time to end this double ability activate double dimension plus Indigo Nightmare"

Hydranoid snapped the scythe into two and open his mouth and each head held a dark purple orb "Looks like you've had the last laugh" Hydranoid fire the orbs defeat Brontes and depleted all of volts life gage

"Brontes! No!" Volt kneels down in defeat

Now it was just Lync and Shun. "Ability activate spinal saucer" Altair generated two ring under his wings and fired at Ingram "Ability activate armor victory" Ingram rapped herself with wings to block the attack

"No what way, Ability activate Hybrid canon" Altair fired multiple laser a Ingram but they all missed

"It's no use I figured out you're weakness, Abilitya activate Phoenix position" ingram pounded Wired's toes until they start to smoke "Double ability activate Thunderbolt Torrential Wave plus thunder power, glimmering slash" Hylash and Ingram slashed Meta Altair and it explode back to ball form, completely depleting Lync life gage

"What a comeback our unknown challengers devastate the Vexos. New vestroia has brand new champion. Let's hear it for your new top ranked team, The Bakugan Brawlers" Announcer called the match the crowd cheered as loud as they could. Alice and shun high fived each other.

The crystal in the dimension controller shattered stopping the signal. All Bakugan in the area return to the natural form

The audience in the stadium felt the ground tremor and got worried. Then Bakugan started to appear from the ground. The Vexos retreated and they start to get scared "Run away!" but before they ran Mira yelled to them "Wait! You have nothing to be afraid of. The Bakugan are living intelligent beings!"

"She speaks the truth" Drago said shocking the audience that he spoke "That Bakugan spoke, but that's impossible"

"The Bakugan deserve their freedom, they are our friends!" Dan exclaimed

The Bakugan are-our friends?" said one of the people. Then suddenly a piece of the dimesion control fell and was going to land on the Vestals. They all closed their, then open seeing Hydranoid holding the piece "It everyone alright?" He as the Vestal. They all smile and cheered for the Bakugan

* * *

 **Later outside of Alpha city**

The freed Bakugan gathered around "Thank you all for freeing us" said the Subterra Verias

"No need to thank us, we're in this together, their still a lot more Bakugan to free" Alice said

"Then we wish to join the Bakugan Brawlers resistance" said a Ventus Atmos

"We want to help New Vestroia"

"Yes we want to fight too" said Haos Archosaur

"Me too" Said the Subterra Verias

"Too awesome, our team's getting bigger everyday" Baron said

"Then its settle, we stand or fall united" Said Drago

"The Vexos don't have a chance against us" Marucho said

"We're still badly outnumbered" Ace told

"Just the way we like it" Percival said

"Allright, I am seriously stoked we're gonna start a Bakugan Revolution

Everyone laughed

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did please follow, or favorite me or this story. And I decide to have Darkus Nevermore be female. And soon the battle between Alice Spectra will come. I'll see you next time Bakugan Barwler**


	10. Chapter 10 Surprise Visitor

**Bakugan New Vestroia Alternate**

 **I do not own bakugan**

 **Surprise Visitor**

* * *

 **In the BBR vehicle on the move**

According to this Beta city is on the other side of the mountain" Mira said looking at the holo map

"Baron, adjust course for rough terrain" Ace said

"You got it Ace" Baron said

Marucho then enter the room with a tray of colored cups "I though you guys might be thirsty"

Thanks buddy" Dan grabbed a cup and raise into the air "Alright next stop beta city and their dimension controller" Dan then jugged his drink "You like it Dan? Its Wheat germ puree"

Dan then spat all her drank in discus "Ppttaaaaaaaaa"

"Hey! Watch the instrument panel! It doesn't need a bath!" Mira said

"Sorry about that" Dan then leaned closer to the chair Alice was and asked "Hey Alice, you ever notice Mira sounds just like Runo?"

"A bit, but she does remindd me of Runo

* * *

 **On Earth in the Misaki Café**

Julie roller-skated over to Runo hold a post card "check it out Runo I got another post card from Billy. It says… wowwe, Billy moved on to Africa. He's been building schools and digging wells*gasp* are you even listen Runo" Runo stood up "That's it! I going to New Vestroia to find Dan and Alice

* * *

 **In the vestal palace**

Prince Hydron looked at a holo screen showing the destruction of the Alpha Alpha next to a screen of Spectra "I have had enough of this Spectra! You fail to deliver the Dragonoid, you still haven't found the Hydranoid and now a dimension controller has been destroyed, it's all because of those humans and the resistance!"

"I understand my prince, there have been some difficulties, but I do have some good news"

"Real? What news?"

"We have found the Darkus Hydranoid"

"Really! Are you sure?"

"Positive, it appears he has been with the resistance and to seem to have partnered up with the human called Alice Gehabich"

Hydron then started to stroke his hair "Alright then, its simple get rid of the humans Dan and Alice and bring the Dragonoid and Hydranoid to me. Get it done Spectra" Hydron terminated the transmission.

* * *

 **On Earth**

In the Marukura home Runo and Julie were sitting on a couch waiting "how long have you been thinking about this?" Julie asked Runo

"Since, forever! Okay!"

"Okay, but why didn't you want to talk to me about it."

Runo growled

"You're not really serious about going are you?"

"Yep, I am"

"But how will you get there?"

"Stop asking QUESTION!" Runo shouted a Julie

Then the Marukura butler Kato entered the room "well, well, well this is an unexpected surprise. Is there something I can do for you young ladies?"

"Yes, Kato, you can take us to Dr. Michael's lab in Moscow" Runo said

"Moscow?"

* * *

 **In the Marukura private plane**

"Wwweeeeeehhh" Kato laughed enjoying being the pilot

"Thank you so much Kato" Runo said to the screen displaying Kato piloting

"My pleasure, Miss Runo anything for a friend of Master Marucho. I have contacted Dr. Micheal letting him know of your arrival"

In the laboratory

"Finally, I have finish the repairs to the dimension transporter. Now to test it and see if it works"

The doctor put a doll in the transporter, put safety goggles on, push button on the control panel. The doors on the transporter closed and at the control monitor showed the doll. "Set coordinates"

Then the transporter shined brightly "the gate should be opening right know"

* * *

In **Vestroia**

The sky in Vestroia crack then shattered then green glowing cards rain down.

* * *

 **In lab**

The transporter light faded and power started to shut down. Dr. Micheal open the doors and saw the doll still where he put it "Still not working" the doctor said disappointed at his transporter then he heard the power engines of the a plane outside

* * *

 **New Vestroia**

Spectra went outside on his vestal destroyer, held out his hands and grabbed a card that fell into his hands "A Gate Card"

* * *

 **On Earth**

Dr. Michael walk outside and saw Runo and Julie exit the ship as they ran towards him and hugged him. Michael laughed happy to see them "it is good to see you again brawlers, tell me, where is everyone else? Where is my granddaughter, Alice?"

"That what we came for, we need your help" Runo said

"What has happened?"

"You see, Dan, Alice and Marucho went to New Vestroia to help Drago. Drago said there are aliens capturing all the Bakugan so we need you to get me to New Vestroia" Runo told

"It isn't safe. The transporter isn't fixed yet. If the transporter wasn't powerful enough to transport this doll is certainly won't be powerful enough for you"

"Oh, please this is so important! Can we give it a try?!"

"My dear, with the dimension gate so unstable, if Runo got caught between two worlds I don't if could bring home, then she be lose for eternity"

"But wouldn't you take that risk to help Alice?" Runo asked the old man

"I would, but I know that Alice would not won't anyone to take that risk and never seeing them again."

"I be willing to take that risk" Runo said looking down

"Don't worry, my dear, tomorrow I will continue on fixing it, but for now how about we have dinner" Michael brought them to the main house "I can't guarantee my cooking is as good as Alice"

* * *

 **In New Vestrioa**

In Professor Clay office he held the gate card Spectra grabbed "Interesting I've never seen this gate card before. You say it fell from the sky?"

"Yes and there were others" Gus said

"Just as I suspected" says the professor

"What is happening?"

Clay explained "This card probably came from the human world"

"But why are they here"

"On earth, energy can transform into gate cards. Someone from the human world must be trying to pass through the gate to New Vestroia"

"Then we'll welcome them" (In Spectra's mind) "And Surprise Dan Kuso while we're at it"

* * *

 **At Night on New Vestroia**

The resistance were outside of the base eating dinner. Dan, Marucho and Baron were smacking their food.

"Guy's?" Mira said

"Hm" Dan said with his mouth full of food

"Do you have to make so much noise when you eat?"

"Runo used to say that too" Dan said make a tired and annoyed face

"Who's Runo?" Mira asked

"I know that name. Runo is one of the six original brawler. Am I right master Alice?" baron asked

Alice chuckled "Yes, Baron that's right"

Dan started to drinking from his cub then Mira asked him "You miss her" Dan choked and coughed

"You sound jealous" Ace said to Mira

"I just want to know where I stand" Mira then faced Dan "She's your Girlfriend?"

"No she's not!" Dan denied

"That's not what I heard from Runo" Marucho said

"Marucho!"

Drago and Hydranoid rolled onto the table and said unions "She's not"

"NO SHE'S NOT! I don't where you guys get these ideas from" Dan then turn Alice "right Alice you know what I'm talking about?"

"She's not"

Dan then was petrified and then fainted

* * *

 **On Earth at night**

Dr. Michael was asleep while Runo and Julie were outside heading to the Lab "Runo this nuts, how we are getting in the lab?" Julie asked

"Easy I unlocked the window yesterday before we left" Runo open the window and the two girl entered the lab "I don't have a good feeling about this. Dr. Michael said that the transporter is still broken. What if we can't get it to work?" Julie tried to convince Runo to stop "It'll work"

"But Dr. Michael-"

"Forget what Dr. Michael said, I'm going. I've made up my mind Julie, I can't just wait around for them to comeback that's why you're going to zap me to New Vestroia, got!"

Runo entered the transporter "Let's crank baby up, New Vestroia here I come"

Julie was at control panel reading the instructions to the transporter "Okay, okay hang on a sec, I'm trying figure out how this thing works" Julie look at all the button on the panel, nervous on which to press "You look like an on button" she press a green square button closing the door to the transporter and picture of Runo appeared on the control screen

"Ok, then step 2: activate blue thingmabob, then I turn this doohickey and press the thingy"

The transporter glowed "Then I press the transporter button" Julie finger started shaking

"Go push it"

 **[In New Vestroia brawler]**

Color like were appearing everywhere

" _Come on Julie!"_

"Quiet Runo." Dan said sleep

"All right already I'm up!"

" _Runo I don't think this is safe"_

"Julie?" Alice said wake up

The brawlers went outside look for where the voices are coming from

" _I'll take that risk, now just hit the switch!"_

"It's coming from everywhere" Shun said

"But what if I read the instructions wrong? You could get hurt!"

"Are those Runo and Julie?" Alice said

"This too creepy" Marucho said

Then the rest of the resistance came outside

"What's- what's going on?" Mira asked

"I thought I was dream but it's real" Dan said

 **[Clay's office]**

" _Stop talking, let's have lift off I could have been there already!"_

"What is that voice?" Spectra asked

"Perhaps it's a residual effect of the weakening dimensional barrier. Like the gate card earlier. The wall between Earth and New Vestroia is damage. We're hearing voices from the human world

 **[Shadow's spacecraft with Mylene]**

" _I don't know, maybe we should stop this while we still can"_

"That is one annoying voice" Shadow said

 **[Vest Palace]**

" _Don't bale on me Julie, Dan and Alice need my help"_

Prince Hydron stands up out of his throne "Friends of those humans!?"

* * *

 **On earth**

"Julie!"

"But Runo!"

Dr. Michael then entered the lab and spot Julie sending Runo to New Veestroia "Julie stop! Have you girls lost your minds?!"

"I need to help them! Please!" Runo begged

"Okay Runo!" Julie press the button and the transporter glowed bright as Runo screamed **.**

Then light from transporter fade and Runo did not appear on the screen "she gone Dr. Michael"

"You mean it worked"

* * *

 **New Vestroia**

 **[With the Brawlers]**

The colorful lights have faded and the brawler were wonder what happened "Am I going crazy guys?" Dan said

"Dan, Alice" a familiar voice spoke from behind. They all turn around and saw Runo

"Runo!" Alice said

"No way" Marucho said

"That's Runo?" Mira asked

"Runo, you never give up do you?" Dan said

"You Jerks, why did you ditch us?" Runo ran into Alice arms but she went through Alice

* * *

 **On Earth**

Dr. Michael was examining the console settings "Julie do you remember the coordinates you used?"

"Uuummm" Julie did not

"No, the transport is incomplete!"

"What? Then how come Runo disappeared?"

"According to these reading Runo was transported but she trapped between here and New Vestroia. We have to find a way to save her before it's too late, once the dimensional gateway closes completey I'm afraid she'll be lost between worlds forever

In New Vestroia ever heard what Dr. Michael said even the Vexos. In Vest Palace "I think it would be best if we made sure this friend of Dan Kuso and Alice Gehabich stayed trapped in the dimension gap for good" Hydron made a call to his Vexos "Who is closest to the dimension gate?" A screen showing Shadow appeared "I am o'great and power majesty hahahhahah!"

"Shadow keep the brawlers away from girl and I may forgive. Your disrespect" Hydron ordered

 **[With the brawler]**

"Well at least if finally get to see you again Dan" Runo went over to Dan to touch his hands but hers went through his.

Alice open her eyes, look up in the sky and shouted "Grandfather! Can you hear me, how can we save her!?"

The colorful light appeared again as did the doctor's voice "Alice is that you?"

"Yes, grandfather it's me, I'm here!"

"I'm sending you coordinates, take Runo there immediately!"

"Okay! Thanks Doc, come on Runo" Dan said as everyone went back into the tank

 **[With Spectra]**

"Destiny awaits" Spectra and Gus went into Vestal ship

(In the Vestal Destroyer)

 **Lync POV**

I saw a vestal ship leaving, belonging to Gus. I then press a button my ear comm "Spectra and Gus just left too, my lord Hydron

 **(With Brawlers)**

"The gate is due west. There it is" Alice pointed at the portal

"Then let's get going" Dan said as he, Alice and Runo ran outside of the base

"Step on it Guy's we almost there"

"I'm hurrying, I'm sorry Dan, I came to help, but I just made everything worse" Runo said feeling guilty

"Nah no worries Runo, it's all my fault, I shouldn't have ditch you guys in the first place." Drago hopped into the air fly in ball form "No, it was my fault, I told Dan and Alice to leave you behind, my apologies"

"And they all hugged and lived happily ever after, not! Shadow appear dropping from the sky "sorry kiddies this ride is closed"

"Shadow Prove, get out of my way!" Dan demanded

"Haha, who's gonna make me, scrawny" Shadow then laughed putting his gauntlet on his arm

Dan was ready battle him, but then Marucho and the rest of brawlers came up "Dan wait, I'll take care of Shadow Prove you and Alice get Runo to the gate, we don't have time to waste with a dude in fern tights"

"Good luck, Marucho" said Alice

"Thanks, now go!"

Alice, Dan and Runo went around and pass Shadow

"Guantlet Power Strike!" Shadow and Marucho said unison

"Gate card set" Shadow threw his card on the ground then threw his Bakugan "Bakugan brawl Darkus Silfee stand!"

A mechanical dragon like creature appeared in the air and roared

Marucho then held out his hand "You ready to roll Elfin?"

"You better believe it Marucho"

"Bakugan brawl" Marucho threw Elfin onto the battle field "Elfin stand"!

"Sun, wind and Ran combine, let Aqous Elfin appear, you in trouble now; hey! Where you going1 I'm talking to you" Elfin said to the mechanical Bakugan as it swooped down attack Alice, Dan and Runo "get down!" Dan shouted. The three dive into the ground

*Laughter* How'd you like that? Silfee can attack anything inside the battlefield including scrawny, boy and winning girls" Shadow said

"That cheating! Bakugan aren't supposed to use against their human brawlers!" Marucho said

"Powering up the guantlets turned all our Bakugan back into ball form, their helpless; that was pretty clever, who knew that shadow had a brain underneath all that hair gel" Ace said

"hurt's to lose doesn't, Silfee, let's turn up the heat" Shadow commanded Silfee fire a purple flaming ball in front of the three kids that were run to the portal. The blast knocked down Alice and Dan, but did nothing to Runo

On earth Dr. Michael and Julie felt a trimmer from the blast

Runo went over to her friends to see if they are okay "Dan, Alice!"

"Elfin, we've got to protect Alice, Dan and Runo"

You got it, I'm ready to pulverize. I can't believe those cheater total ignore me" Elfin charged

"Count me in" Ace put his gauntlet on his arm and then was stopped when Shun put his hand on his shoulder "Hold it Ace, summoning another Bakugan might be dangerous"

"What do you mean?" Ace asked

"The Dimensional gate is already unstable, too much extra power might destroy it" Shun explained

Ace:*growls* "This bites!" the four other brawler then looked at the portal "I've dreamed about the world beyond that gate Nemus" Baron told his partner

"Reality seldom matches our dreams Baron" Nemus said

"You're right, just thinking"

"Are you alright guys?" Runo asked alice and Dan

"Don't worry about us, get to the gate! Hurry it's starting to close!" Dan alerted Runo

Behind a rock was Spectra and Gus wait "Prince Hydron is afraid of earth but I'm entreat" spectra then turned to Gus "there no guarantee we'll be able to return you don't have to come, you know?"

"Oh I'm coming too, where you go I go master Spectra" Gus said

Runo then ran in to the portal, then Spectra and Gus came out from behind the rock and ran towards the gate until Lync set right in front of them blocking them "Lync?"

"Perhaps I'm wrong, but I don't remember Prince Hydron ordering us to go to the human world, great Spectra"

"Then why are you here?" Gus asked

"Who knows what kind of trouble you get into if I left the two of you alone?"

"Do what you like, we're going" Spectra and Gus went around Lync and into the gate, Lync then followed them

"We have to stop them, let go Dan! Alice got back on her feet and ran as did Dan

"Hang on Runo!" Alice entered the portal

"Hang on Alice! Wait! Dan entered the portal

"This is a bad idea" Mira enter the portal

"Wait for me wahoo" baron jumped into the portal

The portal then disappeared Leaving Shun, Ace and Marucho on New Vestroia

 **Announcement: Hi everyone I just want to let you know I finish them first volume of one of my stories called TASQ RWBY volume 1 and I started a new story called I am in control, if you are interested please read them**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter I yo did please leave a comment and favorite and follow I'll see you next time Bakugan Brawl**

 **To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11 Gate Crashers

**Bakugan New Vestroia Alternate**

 **I do not own bakugan**

 **Gate Crashers**

 **In Dr. Michael's lab**

Dr. Michael and Julie were wait for Runo to come through the portal "I told her not to go, but would she listen nnoo! Julie said as she heard Runo screaming through the portal. As Julie say Runo appear out of the bright light she caught her. Then the two girls looked back at the transported and saw Dan and Baron appear out of device, fell on the floor and then Alice and Mira landing on them.

*gasp* "Dan, Alice your back!" Julie said happily

"Hello Julie, and Grandfather it's wonderful to see you again" Alice got off Dan. Mira got off of Baron as he got up as did Dan "Hi guys, meet the Bakugan Resistance" Dan introduced Baron and Mira

"Wait, hold on some else is come through" Dr. Michael said

Everyone at the portal and three more people appear out of the light reveal to be Gus, Spectra and Lync "Vexos! Worse boy band ever" Dan said

 **In New Vestroia**

Shadow and Marucho where still batting each other "The other took off, so I'll crush you instead. Ability activate Darkus Stream" Shadow's bakugan Silfee summoned a purple tornado. "Afraid of the dark pipsqueak?" Shadow said

"Nope, I brought my own night light, Elfin it's time to wake up" Marucho said signaling Elfin

"I like the way you're thinking Marucho. Attribute change: Darkus; sun wind and rain combine Darkus Elfin is going to sing you a lullaby."

"Ability activate Moon rainbow"

Elfin fire a purple blast from two of her fingers, blasting through Silfee, defeating it and depleted Shadow's life gage

"You think you're so big peewee!" Said Shadow

"Big enough to win, had enough goofball" Manucho snatched Elfin

"No fair!"

"That was pretty pathetic, even for you"

Shadow looked up seeing Mylene on her aircraft hovering over him "let's go before you embarrass even more" she said as Shadow was lift while whimpering. And then the Vestal aircraft flew away.

"Bye bye Shadow Prove" said Ace

"The others went in through the gate and I think it's just up to us to destroy the controllers until they get back, got a problem with that Ace?" Shun asked

"Yeah I do" he admitted "we're a team, you just don't take off!"

"Give it a rest Ace" said Shun

"Whatever maybe we'll free all the Bakugan before get back.

 **On Earth in Moscow**

The Vexos stood in front of the door of the dimension transporter while the brawlers stood on the other side "Get this straight guys this is our home turf and you're not welcome!" Dan shouted

"Hear that mighty Spectra we're not welcome here on Earth" Lync winked

Fine I'll go but I want" Spectra jumped in front of the brawlers and grabbed Runo "A souvenir" he then jumped on top of the transporter "You feather freak!" said Runo

"Watcher mouth!" Spectra ordered and jumped, busting out of the glass dome as did Gus and Lync

"Runo!" Julie cried

"Grrrr, We got go after them!" said Dan

"You guys go on after them, I'm gonna go grab something" Alice ran out into another room while the other were confused but did what they were told

 **New Vestroia**

 **Gamma city**

Shadow had enter Professor Clay's lab and grabbed him by the caller "Hey four eyes, because of you I got squash by the little dweb. I want the heavy artillery, where's my mechanical Bakugan?!"

"Soon! Soon!"

 **Earth**

 **In the forest Dan, Julie, Baron and Mira**

"Runo! Runo!" They cried

"Look they the track go in separate direction" Mira pointed out

"Alright then, Julie and I will follow these sets of track. Mira, you follow those tracks and Baron, you take the other sets" Dan ordered

The brawlers splitted up

With Lync

"Great! So now we're stranded on an ice cube planet in some other universe. Of course it figures that Spectra couldn't transport us to a beach somewhere"

"What is your problem?" Gus hopped out of the tree and land facing Lync

"Well, well its Spectra's little pet. Poor Gus, you look lost without you master. Let's see how tough you are" *laughs* "When Spectra is not here to back you"

"Master Spectra may trust you now, but you're still a snake. Why don't you slither back into your hole" said Gus

Lync laughs "that's real funny coming from Spectra lapdog. Did he let you off the leash or did you lose him when he took you out for a walk, haha"

Gus had enough of Lync's mouth talking and put on his gauntlet "That's it your mouth is the only thing dangerous about you"

Lync put his gauntlet on "There's only one way to find out"

Mira then interrupt "Hey!"

The two boys turned their attention to her "Where did Spectra take Runo? You can go at each other's throats just tell me where?

"Who know why you don't ask Gus here" Lync said and Gus then ran away, Mira then chased after him leaving Lync alone in the forest.

 **In the Lab**

Alice had just entered the lab and asked her Grandfather "I'm back Grandfather did the other rescue Runo and capture the Vexos?"

"I'm afraid not. Tell me, what was it you went to get?" the old man asked

"I went to grab this" Alice put out a card "I'm going to use the transporter card to send us and the Vexos back to New Vestroia"

"I afraid that won't work" said the Doctor

"What do you mean? Masquerade was able to transport himself to the doom dimension"

"That's because it took place during the time when Vestroia and Earth where merging when everything was out of balance, and now that everything is now, you are still able to transport yourself anywhere on earth though." Dr. Michael explained. He then turned his attention to the monitor "It seems that the dimension transporter has enough power for one more transport, now we just need to get the Vexos here."

"Leave it to me" said Alice

 **In the forest with Lync**

"Where am I supposed to go, all there is are trees and snow, this planet stinks!" Lync stomps cracking the ice and the cracks got bigger "Ah, come on!" then the ice broke and Lync fell. Lync swam back up and climbed out of the water.

Baron then arrived seeing Lync "You should at least wait for an hour before swimming" Baron teased

"Okay twiner you're asking for it" Lync reached his hand into his pocket but found nothing, he then searched his other pockets and still could find his bakugan.

"Lots like your Mechanical Bakugan went for a swim too." Said Baron

"Oh no! Professor Clay is going to kill me" Lync then ran off into the woods

 **Meanwhile**

Dan and Julie were still searching for Runo and Spectra "Dan!" Runo cried

Dan and Julie looked up and saw Spectra hold Runo with his arm around her neck.

Running towards them Dan yelled "You better not hurt her Spectra or your history!"

"No need for theatrics, your friend is safe" Spectra said calmly

Dan stopped and asked "What do you want?"

"Come join the Vexos Dan, it's that simple" The masked man said

"Forget it, join you? Never"

"We share a goal, to save the Bakugan"

"Yeah right" not believing Dan said

"It's true human. Prince Hydron is your true enemy" Gus said coming up from behind Dan and jumped in front of him. Then Mira came up behind Dan as well and said "Prince Hydron is the one h=who rules over New Vestroia"

"If we join forces, we can end Hydrons threat" Spectra said

" _Could Spectra actually be working to save the Bakugan, uh, if that's true, then Spectra really could be my brother Keith infiltrating the Vexos to get to Hydron"_ Mira said in her head and walking slow to Spectra

"Mira wait." Dan extended his arm out stopping Mira "Don't trust him, what first you take Runo and now you want to team up"

"Yeah, not cool" Runo agreed

"Then I'll show good faith, the girl is yours" Spectra releases Runo and ran into Julies arms "You might be interested your former Bakugan now belong to Hydron. They are now giant bronze statues decorating his throne room. He's quite proud of his collection. Four of the six fighting Bakugan stand as an example to anyone that defies his rule"

"Oh no, Gorem" Julie cried

"Tigerra" Runo frond"

Spectra then stand right beside Gus "The only way for you to save your friends is to join me, I'm telling you the truth" the brawler starting to think about joining. Drago then interrupted "Don't listen to him!"

"Even if what you say is true we'll never join the Vexos. You're the ones that invaded New Vestroia and captured the Bakugan. First you take their world, then you treat them like animals, there's no way we'll work with you, right Mira?"

"wha- yeah" she responded

"Your so-called friend Mira is a Vestal too. You can forge an alliance with but not me? I gave you your friend back, I'm talking not brawling, what more proof do you need?" Spectra asked

"Free the Bakugan first then I'll believe you!" Dan said

"Not till we bring down Hydron" Spectra counter

"Why? Afraid to give up all your power?" Runo asked

"That why we'll never trust you Spectra" Dan said

Then Alice appeared in between them "Alice? Freaky how'd you do that?" Dan asked

"Remember? This is the card Masquerade you to transport himself. I knew you would find Spectra, so I used it to help me find you and warp me here." She then turned to Gus and Spectra "and as for you two you are taking another trip" Alice's card glow and expanded a colorful bubble surrounding Dan, Alice, Spectra and Gus.

The four then appeared back in the laboratory in front of dimension transporter

"Dan, Alice get out of there! Said Alice's Grandfather

Dan grabs Alice moves, Dr. Michael then open the gate sucking everything in. Gus and Spectra try to hold their ground, but were pulled into the portal.

"Man that was close" Dan said still holding Alice

"Pretty good reflexes Dan, I'm okay you can let me go any time now" said Alice

"Huh" Dan realizes him holding Alice, and waves his hands.

The transport then start to shoot out spark and electricity "It's shorting out" Dr. Michael grabbed a fire extinguisher and fired at the transporter.

 **Later…**

The transporter was offline and all the brawler were together

"So, Spectra and Gus have been sent back to New Vestroia? Mira asked

"Yeah there out of our hair for now" Dan said

"What about Lync"

"Well, after he lost his mechanical Bakugan in the water he ran into the woods" said Baron

Lync hid on top of the glass dome listing.

"I'm afraid that last warp fried the dimensional transporter. I'll have to build it from scratch" said the doctor

"What?! My parents will ground me for staying over in another dimension!" said Baron

"And what about our Bakugan pals, Hydron turn them into statues!" Dan added

"We must get back to New Vestroia" Hydranoid said

"We will be able to fix it, but it will be awhile" Alice said

"Then what do we do while it's getting fixed?" Baron asked

"Slumber party!" Julie cheered "We'll make a new plan to save the Bakuagn and have popcorn and watch movies"

"ARE YOU FOR REAL? A WHOLE PLANET IS AT STAKE!" Runo shouted "this isn't a party Julie, we need a serious strategy"

"We can do it at my house, Okay?" Dan said

"It's more than okay Master Dan, it's awesome!" Baron moved into Dan's face

"Eh, okay then" Dan said nervously

"Looks like our ride is here" Runo said hearing the sound of flying engines

 **Later**

The brawler were at the airship about to depart while Lync was hiding in the trees

"You sure don't want to come Alice?" Dan asked

"Yes, I'll stay and help Grandfather repair the transport." She then grabs Hyrdanoid and hands him to Dan "With Lync on the loose here, I'm worried that he will try to steal Hydranoid, will keep him safe"

"Sure thing, and don't forget we're counting on you"

"Don't worry"

Julie then jumps in for a hug "Goodbye Alice!

Lync slips from a branch and falls

"Lync!" everyone said unison

"Hey, Looks like you're stuck here with the rest of us for a while" Dan said

"Yeah a little birdie told me"

"So, you want to come with us?" Dan offered

"Ha, like I need you, I can find my own way back without you amateurs" Lync said pretending to be tough

"Whatever, suit yourself, then we're out of here"

Alice and her grandfather waved goodbye as the airship took off. As they walked back to the laboratory Alice looked back at Lync.

"Forget it, there's nothing that could make want to do anything with you*Stomach grumbles*

 **In the house**

Lync was sitting on the floor as Alice served him food "As so as the transporter is fixed you are so gone!"

As Alice went back with her Grandfather Lync cried scare he never get back home.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope enjoy this chapter. I am sorry I haven't uploaded any other chapters, I need to catch up on some homework for college. And please leave a comment and please follow me on Instagram, name it Adam Taurus Bakugan**


	12. Chapter 12 Unmasked

Bakugan New Vestroia Alternate

"Unmasked"

I do not own Bakugan

 **On Earth**

 **In Marucho's airship**

"Are you serious!?" Runo shouted "You mean that weirdo in the chicken suit who grabbed me is the leader of the Vexos?"

"Yes" Mira said

"Next time I run into him, I'll pluck his feathers"

"And serve him for dinner" Baron added

"That Spectra's got us all amped up" Dan slams his fist on the table "Can we just forget about him for a minute"

Mira couldn't, she was still focusing on who is be behind the mask

"Attention passengers, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing. Thanks so much for choosing to fly air Marucho, your sky buddy" Kato announced

After they land the passengers walked down the stairs out of the plane.

"I should probably call my mom." Dan grabs his phone and dials

" _Hello Miyoko here_.

"Hey Mom"

" _Dan are you back?"_

" _Yeah Mom, sorry I got hung up"_

 _Dan, you know the rules: all ways call if you're going to be late_

"We can talk later, bring friends over"

" _What?"_

"Bye"

" _How many?"_

Dan hung up before he could answer

As they were walked in the city baron look at everything and admiring it

"Since we can't go back to New Vestroia until Alice and Dr. Michael fix the transporter. We need to keep training and stay sharp"

"Hey, Hydranoid, how does it feel also being Dan's partner?" Drago asked

"How can I put this, annoying. Is this what it was like when first met him?"

"At first but he makes it up for winning battles and good back scratches"

*Chuckles*"uh you okay Baron?" Julie asked

"I am awesome!"

"Hey Dan what's up with Mira? She looks like she spaced out" Julie asked

Everyone turn to Mira as they continued walking

"I don't know" Dan answer

"It's no big deal, she's probably stressing about her brother it's her favorite thing to do" Baron said

"If I worried as many things she does my head would explode" Dan said

"The only thing you think about is brawling" Drago said

"He's right your all 'Bakugan brawl' 24/7! Runo joyful added

"So what, that's what gives me my brawling edge!

 **Later**

"Whoa what is that?" Baron asked pointing at roller coaster

"Uh' you mean the roller coaster" Dan said confused

"We don't have anything like that on Vestal" Mira said

"Where does it go Master Dan?

"Go?" Dan didn't know how to answer

Runo answered "It's a ride that's designed to make you sick and dizzy. Sounds like fun doesn't it"

That sounds sick, I mean good sick" Barons eyes sparkled "Can we go ride it, Master Dan?"

"Sure why not I guess, what could happen to us here" Dan said

The brawlers enter the festival seeing all sorts' games, rides and food

"This place is awesome! Can we live here?" Baron said

Everyone laughs

"Look that whole family's green!" Baron pointed

"Check the color yarn!" Dan said

"Are you kidding me, this is disgusting" Runo

Julie and Mira wandered off leave the others behind

"So many humans" Mira said

Julie pulled Mira "Come on the roller coaster is this way!"

After riding the roller coaster Julie and Mira notice that the other weren't with them "You don't think the others ditched us?" Julie asked

"They probably got distracted from seeing something shiny" said Mira looking all around her "Everyone looks so happy, it almost makes me forget free the Bakugan"

"Okay, let go on some more rides" Julie insisted

Mira nods.

In a fairest wheel empty cart Spectra and Gus appeared out of nowhere *groaned*"Where are we?" Gus asked his master

"On Earth. I took precautions" Spectra said "We still have unfinished business with Dan Kuso"

Mira and Julie were still looking for more rides to go on and then Mira notice something in one of the crates of the fairest wheel it was Spectra and Gus. Mira rushed to the line of the heel

As the two Vexos get off the rid a crowd of humans looked at them

"Who are those guy?" asked a male human

"I think they're a boy band" said a female human

Mira passes throw the crowd of humans and sees the Vexos as they walk towards the festival storage facility.

Finally the two Vexos stopped and faced Mira as Julie caught up with her and the reason she was running "Oh boy"

"We meet you again" Spectra said

"But how? We transported you back to New Vestroia"

Gus raised his gauntlet "want to know how? We were able to triangulate on Dan Kuso's gauntlet and redirect our transportation to here"

"So what do you want this time?" Mira asked

"As I said before I want you to join me" said Spectra

"You here what we said before"

"Don't be foolish. We both want the same man that is holding the Bakugan: Prince Hydron"

"How do we know that you are telling the truth? Everyone knows you work for Hydron"

"I only infiltrated Hydrons inner circle to learn the truth"

Mira then pictured and image of her brother in place over Spectra as he said "Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer"

"It's you isn't it, remove your mask now!" Mira raised her voice

Spectra did not respond "Fine, you wanna keep playing your game, I challenge you to a battle, and if I win you have to take of your mask" Mira said

"I accept, however I win you will join me against Prince Hydron" Spectra said

"Deal" Mira accepted the terms

"One other condition you will battle me" Gus move in front of Master Spectra

"But that's not what I agreed too" Mira protested

"Too bad. Master Spectra doesn't waste his skills on lightweights like you. You should thank me, at least you have a chance, and there is no why you even come to close to beating New Vestroia's number one brawler.

"It settle then, you will battle Gus in my stead" said Spectra

Mira agreed with battling Gus "Okay then, Gauntlet power strike" she activated her gauntlet as did Gus

Julie put her hand on Mira's shoulder so she would get caught in the time freeze "You go girl, Subterra battlers should stick together"

Time started to stop the roller coaster stopped going down the track and Dan freezed in position of throwing both Drago and Hyrdanoid at a pyramid of cups in one of the festival games

"Gate card set" Gus threw down his card then said "Bakugan brawl Vulcan stand"

Vulcan stood in his nature form

Now it was Mira's turn "Bakugan brawl, Wilda stand"

As Wilda appeared Mira look at her gauntlet and notice that Vulcan's power level was higher than Wilda's

Wilda: 450g

Vulacn: 500g

"Oh no I forget how high Vulcan power level is"

"Don't worry Mira, we know something they don't know" Julie reassured her

"We do?"

"Trust me Gus and that Spectra dude won't know what hit them, as long as you have the land on your side your unbeatable"

"I don't understand" Mira got confused

"Hello, believing in Wilda, and the power of Subterra will gives you both extra power"

"Okay let's do this"

"Don't worry, those two look like they spend more time on their hair then they do on strategy"

"Show them your power Gus" Spectra said

"Yes Master" Gus put a ability in his gauntlet "Ability activate Titan knuckle" Vulcan fire his rocket arms

Vulcan: 700

Wilda: 250

Mira then countered "Ability activate, Gunlock" Wilda fire balls of lava from his shoulder but wasn't even to prevent the attack

Vulcan: 450

Wilda: 700

Vulcan's fist hit Wilda

"Impressive opening Gus" Spectra commented

"haha you taught me. Ability activate Screw jolt"

Vulcan redirect themeslfs back at Wilda spinning rapidly

Mira was about to put in an ability, but Julie stopped her "Wait! Not that card!"

Mira look at Julie confused "Those fist can't hurt Wilda, if they can't hit him"

Mira realized what Julie was saying "Ooh, your right. Ability activate Clay Wall" Wilda stooped his foot on the ground rising a wall in front of him block the fist and decreasing Vulcan's power level and increasing Wilda's

Vulan: 500

Wilda: 450

"So much for your Vulcan's extra power" Mira said the fist return to Vulcan and the wall fell "Haha, looks like someone could use a hand" Wilda teased

"Laugh while you can" Vulcan said

"One trick is not enough to win a battle or is it Gus?"

"We shall see, Vulcan, ability activate titan knuckle" Vulcan launched his fist at Wilda

"This guy is a broken record, I think it's time we give Vulcan a mud bath"

Mira understood what Julie meant "Ability activate Sand Beast" Vulcan's fist penetrated though Wilda without hurting him, leaving two holes in his chest as they start to closed up.

"This isn't a brawl, it a joke" Gus said

"And now the punch line" Julie signaled Mira

"Ability activate Quick sand hole"

Wilda stooped him foot on the ground creating a quick sand at bottom of Vulcan's feet sinking him in"

"Time to sink or swim, Gus" Spectra said

Vulan: 500-200=300

Wilda: 450

"No one makes a fool out of me, I summon Bakugan trap Hexados" Gus toss a brown and orange cylinder and appeared from the ground

Wilda: 450

Hexados and Vulcan combine: 650

"Ability activate, land twist" Gus said

Hexados dug into the ground and came up wrapping around Wilda

"What's wrong don't you like my little squeeze play?" Gus taunted

"Mira, don't you think we need heat this up" Julie signaled

Got it. Ability activate Molten Rock"

The ground started to shake as Wilda's body started to burn "I'm just get warmed up" Wilda broke free from Hexadoses grip sending hexados on top Vulcan. A pool of lava then appeared from the ground and poured onto the Bakugan and bakugan trap, defeating them both

Hexados and Vulcan: 450

Wilda: 650

"You should've stayed in bed this morning Gus!" Julie cheered

"I'm gonna win Spectra and then your gonna take that mask off" Mira told

"I sorry master about my mistake but promise I will not underestimate her again" Gus said

"Oh please, you can try all you want, but I got Wilda, Julie and earth itself on my side, gate card set" Mira threw down her gate card

"Bakugan brawl, Wilda stand"

Bakgan Brawl, Vulcan, show them what real Subterra power is" Gus said as Vulcan appeared

"Time to get schooled ability activate titian knuckle" Vulcan fired his fists towards Wilda

"Ability activate, Clay Wall" Mira countered

Then Gus countered "Ability activate, Heavy Ages, take these for a spin" the fists then spun around rapidly, once they hit Wilda's clay wall it continued to drill through wall "a pump it up, pump it up and I blow your wall down"

The fists destroyed the wall and knock Wilda down.

"We know your strategy know" Gus said

"We see about that, how about a taste of your own medicine!" Mira summon a Bakugan Trap "Subterra Bakugan Trap Baliton!" and she then activate an ability "Ability activate: Clay Roller" Baliton transformed into a ball of spikes and rolled towards Vulcan as did Wilda using his feet thrusters.

"Balitonand, Wilda Combine power at 8-0-0-g. Vulcan at 7-0-0-g" said the gauntlet computer.

"You've won? Ability activate Viblow" Vulvan's rists spun rapaidly and summon a dust barrier

"Vulcan now at 900g Baliton and Wilda at 600g"

"Haha, Now you'll see why Vulcan is king of the ring" Gus laughed

Once Wilda and Baliton hit the dust barrier they were and transformed back into spheres and were sent back to Mira on the ground and sending Mir's life gage down to 20%. "They demolish us" Mira said

"Don't worry I'll make this quick, Gate Card set" Gus throw down his card and tossed Vulcan on the field "Rise Vulcan!"

Mira did the same and add Baliton and then activated an ability "Ability activate Apollon Head" the spikes on Baliton launched and wrapped around Vulcan

Vulcan: 500g

Baliton and Wilda: 1000

"Let's wrap this up Mira" Julie chanted

"Your Right Julie, Ability activate Iron Plate"

The lower half of Vulcan turned iron and Vulcan was now at 300g while Wilda and Baliton were 1000g

"hmhm careful Gus, she not giving up" Spectra said

"That's good, it makes winning sweeter, Go Hexados, take this brawl underground"

Hexados spawns underground "Not so fast Ability activate ground detonator" Mira said Wilda hammers his hand into the creating a crack in the ground and pushed up Hexados to surface all tangled.

"In that case I'll use double attack. Double ability activate Titian Knuckle plus Screw Impact"

Vulacn fire his fist and rapidly spun them

Vulcan and Hexados: 1050g

Wilda and Baliton: 650g

"Numbers don't lie, the victory is Spectra's" Gus laughed

"Ready, Mira?" Julie said d holding her ability card

"You bet" She answered

"Add this up math whiz" Julie set the card Mira's gauntlet and together they say "Ability activate Copy Cat"

Wilda raised his arm and launched them and have them spin as well. The 4 rapidly spinning hand collided.

"Yeah! Crunch those number!" Julie said as Wilda and Baliton's power change back to 1000g and Vulcan's change back to 650g

Wilda's arm started to push Vulcan back hitting him and sending him crashing into Hexados sending back into ball form.

"Impossoble" Gus said see how he lost

"Going, going, going, gone!" Julie said as Gus's life gage dropped to zero

Time then continued, the roller continued on the tracks and Drago and Hydranoid hit the cups knock them all down leaving Dan to pick his prize "Ah yeah!" He cheered

"I can believe he used us instead of the balls he was given!" Hydranoid said angry that Dan use he and Drago to throw to hit the cups

"It hurts every time!" Drago said, also angry

"Does it get any worse than this" Hydranoid asked Drago

"Yes, next he's probably gonna have us look at the answers on his test and then we have to listen to he dreams" Drago answer

 **Back at the storage**

Gus fell to his knee "I'm sorry Master Spectra"

Spectra turn around but was stopped by Julie shouting "Hold on, your not backing out on the deal you make with Mira. Mira won fair and square thanks to cry baby here!" Mira walked past Gus and in front of Spectra

"No, Master, the loss was mine, don't let her unmask you" Gus said hoping to not have his master unmasked

"So, what do you say are you a man of your word?" Mira asked the masked man

"Don't do it, let's just leave and go back to New Vestroia"

"You sure are a sore loser, I guess you vexos really aren't trustworthy. Dan was right about" Julie said

Spectra smile and took his mask of "A promise is a promise, maybe this will prove that I am a friend to the Bakugan and something more to you" Spectra revealed his true face.

Mira was in shock who it was "It is you, Keith, b-but why?" Spectra and Gus then walked away

"Who was Mira?" Julie asked

Mira looked back at them "That's my greatest enemy" "And my brother" she thought

 **Sorry I haven't posted chapters in a while. I hope you are all safe and health and I've posed a new story called "RWBY Extinction" check it out and I'll see you next chapter Bakugan Brawl.**


End file.
